7 Final Fantasy X Strangers
by HoneyToTheBee88
Summary: Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Auron, and Seymour all in one house for 5 months. Tons of couplings, drunken idiots, fights, you name it it's probably happening in this story. More explanation inside....
1. The Meeting

7 Final Fantasy X Strangers

I don't own any of these characters or the show Real World from MTV.

I came up with this idea on my own, but I've searched through this category and there is another story like this but that was years ago and never finished.   If this story goes well I'll make a Road Rules and a Battle of the Sexes.

The 7 FFX characters are from real places in the world and have never met before. (I changed their ages somewhat)  There will be many sets of different couplings, break ups, fights, and drunk idiots making themselves look like asses.  Their house is in Las Vegas Nevada!!

Introduction clips from their own houses.

A blonde 18 year old boy comes into view sitting on a purple couch.

"Hi! I'm Tidus from LA California.  Surfing is cool….video games are cool and Parties Wooo hooo!!.  And I love hot chicks yeah.. I'm totally stoked to meet 6 new people and live with them.  Yeah!" he gives thumbs up and jumps out of the camera's view.

A brunette looking about 17 comes into view next

She smiles a little too brightly and says. "Hello. I'm Yuna from Honolulu, Hawaii. I'm really easy going I like to do everything.  I can't wait to meet the rest of the roommates." She claps her hands together and lets out a small squeal then scoots off the chair she was sitting in.

A red headed man with spiked up hair, wearing a blue wrap around his head sat down on a wood floor. Looks about 21

"Hiya! I'm Wakka from the Bahamas ya. I love water sports, women, and to party! Meeting people is cool ya? I'm lookin for dat special woman. Well, already late, betta get going."  He gets up quickly and runs out of the camera's view

A cheery little blond girl bounces onto her pink flowery bed. She looks 17.

"Hiiii!! I'm Rikku from Dallas Texas! I like boys! I love to make out with boys. Parties and boys are my top favorite things." She giggles for the longest time then reaches up and shuts the camera off herself.

A big busted dark haired woman sits down on a black couch. She looks at least 20.

"I'm Lulu from Palm Springs Florida. New experiences are always nice.  I want to come out of this a better person with more knowledge of other types of people." She stares at the camera in silence then gets up.

A tall man with out of control blue hair stands up in the middle of room with marble floors and black walls. He looks nearly 25.

He clears his throat. "I am Seymour from….somewhere that doesn't concern you.  I like to cook, clean….and…do other things that don't concern you either.  I have no friends maybe I shall come out of this with friends."  He turns his back on the camera, it shuts off.

An older man walks toward the camera down a side walk. 34

"Auron.  What's it to you?"  He keeps on walking and eventually the camera shuts off.

The Meetings

Yuna sat alone on a bench waiting for the cab that was supposed to pick her up and take her to "the house" She was wearing a light blue tank top and khaki shorts.  She heard footsteps coming up behind her and quickly spun around. "Oh hi are you my roommate?"

Seymour sent her a quick grin. "Yes. Seymour." He wore a black button down shirt with tight black jeans.  His blue hair didn't go unnoticed.

She giggled. "Yuna." They shook hands. "How do you get your hair to do that?"

"The most expensive gels, of course." He chuckled and sat down next to her pulling a huge dark blue and black bag with him.  She was sitting in front of a light purple bag and a smaller white bag.  Their cab finally pulled up.

Wakka was sitting on a bus waiting to see the house he was suppose to stop at He was dressed in a white T-shirt with black writing on it and long black shorts with a black head band thing on his head..  Lulu walked onto the bus and looked around she was in a black shirt and a black and white striped skirt with her long dark hair pulled into a ponytail left un braided.  From the large bag and camera man following her, Wakka figured maybe she was another roommate. "Hey! You a roommate?!"  She looked relieved to see him.

"Yes I happened to be." She sat next to him and dropped her things in the middle of the aisle. "My name's Lulu."

"Hehehe Wakka." They exchanged friendly smiles.

Rikku was given the house car to drive and was told to pick up Tidus and Auron. She was wearing the shortest blue jean shorts and a white tank top with a monkey on it.  They were given a light blue SUV with red, orange, and yellow flame designs on it.  She saw a blonde boy wearing jean shorts and a yellow and white shirt.  There was a camera man standing beside him and a older man wearing a red long sleeve shirt and black dress pants. "Hiya!!!" she yelled out the window.

"Woo!! Are you here for us?" Tidus asked.

"Duh!" she pulled over and jumped out of the vehicle.  She gave him a big hug. "I'm Rikku."

"Cool I'm Tidus." He said setting her down. "This is Auron." She shook hands with him. "Rikku."  He nodded.

All three vehicles made it to the house.  It was a huge tan colored house with a big pool outside and barbecue grill.  Seymour and Yuna got out of their cab and walked over to the house. Wakka and Lulu weren't far behind.

"Hi!" Yuna said smiling. "I'm Yuna."  They all exchanged names.

"Do any of you have the key?" Seymour asked anxious to get inside. It was nearly a hundred degrees outside and he didn't want his hair to melt. 

"I do!" Rikku yelled running up to the group. "I'm Rikku." She shook hands with Yuna her eyes widened when she saw Seymour. "Wow your…"

"Hair gel!" he quickly answered before she could ask.   She let them all into the house.  Everyone awed and ooed it was very pretty.  The living area had a long chain of multicolored couches with a big screen plasma TV and a rack of 100s of DVDs.  In the corners of the rooms you could see little speakers which probably meant they had a stereo system that could be heard in every room.  The kitchen had a large light wood colored table with white cabinets and white chairs.  "Oooo!" Rikku said once she opened the fridge.  They had loaded it with junk food and frozen pizzas for them.  Seymour frowned he preferred freshly cooked food.  There were 4 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms 2, 2 room bedrooms and 1 bedroom with 3 beds.

"Who's gonna share rooms?" Tidus asked.  He glanced at Yuna for a second.  She smiled back at him.

"Since we came here together, why don't we share a room?" Seymour asked Yuna quietly not wanting anyone else to hear him. 

"Uhhhh….sure I guess." Yuna said even though her mind was yelling NO NO NO I WANT TO SLEEP WITH TIDUS.

"Ummm how bout the 3 girls take the 3 bed room and you guys split up." Rikku suggested.   Seymour frowned again he already didn't like Rikku.  She was happy, hyper, and bossy.  The three things he HATED.

"Auron! Let's share a room." Tidus yelled to Auron who was standing by the window. "Sounds reasonable." He replied.

"So its me and Seymour then." Wakka said getting up from the couch and grabbing his bag.  Seymour tried to hide his disappointment with a thin smile.

"Correct." Seymour said picking up his bag.  Their room had two full size navy blue and white beds and curtains to match.  The carpet was a bright blue, the dressers a dark brown.  Seymour claimed the bed closer to the large window.

Rikku ran into the leopard printed room and jumped on the bed in the middle. "This is gonna be so much fun!!" she squealed.  Yuna giggled.  Lulu's eyes widened.  She could hardly believe she was going to have to put up with 2 immature little girls.  Yuna sat on the bed closest to the glass doors that led to a balcony.  She pulled back the leopard curtains and let the sun light up the room.  

"I'll take this one." Tidus said sitting on the bed closest to the door.  Auron sat on the other one. "Do you want to ride with me while I pick up some real beer?"  Tidus unzipped his large bag. "Sure thing we can grab some meat to grill it up later." 

"You remind me of my son." Auron said chuckling. "He's 16."    Tidus laughed.

Wakka and Seymour were busy unpacking their stuff not really speaking much.

"Where'd you think up a hairstyle like that?" Wakka asked.  It annoyed Seymour to no end when people asked about his hair.

"I…well, wanted to go for something original, my own and like no one else." He said setting up all his colognes and gels on his dresser.

"Hmm…makes since." Wakka said.  Rikku ran into their room. "Tidus and Auron just left.  They're gonna buy drinks and food to barbecue later tonight."

Seymour turned away from her.  Wakka nodded. "Ok."

"And we're supposed to use the confessions room once at least twice a week." Rikku said. "I think I might go in there now and say what I think about you people."

Seymour smirked at the thought of what he'd say about everyone.  Yuna, Lulu, and Auron were the only ones that hadn't done something to annoy him.

End of first chapter.  This really didn't have anything funny in it cause its more of an introduction type deal, but from now on the humor begins.  Please review whether you liked it or thought it was complete shit.


	2. To the First Night in the House

Thanks for the reviews Yes its getting better lol and there will be plenty of mushy stuff

****

**To The First Night in the House**

Hours later everyone had their stuff un packed and Tidus and Auron were back from the store.

"Mmmm what'd you get?" Rikku snatched one of the sacks up and nearly stuck her whole head inside.  Lulu walked into the kitchen. Tidus was setting up the 14 bottles of alcohol they bought.  She sighed "You people really want to spend your first night in the house piss drunk?"

"Yep!" Tidus said laughing loudly.  Yuna giggled at his funny laugh.  Lulu rolled her eyes and left the room just as Seymour was walking in. He put a hand up in reaction as one of her large breast nearly knocked him over when they collided. __

"Oh Excuse me." Seymour said looking surprised. _Damn. (In a good way)_

"Sorry." She said just at the same time. _Its ok, you'll be grabbing them again. _

Tidus smirked. "Psh…Seymour you know you liked that."  Seymour sent Tidus a weird look. _Damn right, and I'd do it again._

"What?" he asked leaning over to look inside at the food they brought.  Tidus was pouring small glasses for the 7 of them.  Yuna was standing by him gazing at him like an obsessed fan. _He's so hot! _ Rikku was opening the meat packages. _Mmm__ hot dogs… I hope the men here are bigger than these.  _She held one up and shook it.

"What did they feel like, were they like squishy or like firm cause if their real firm they're probably fake." Tidus said waving his hand around. Yuna giggled again.  He turned to her and smirked. _She thinks I'm funny. _

"I'm sorry; we aren't of the same mind." Seymour said walking up beside Yuna.  That was a complete lie because not only was he thinking about Lulu's boobs he was now thinking about Yuna's ass.

"Huh?" Tidus stopped pouring and gave him a dumbfounded look.

"I think he means he doesn't have a dirty mind like you." Rikku pointed out.  Seymour nodded then whispered. "It was soft not too firm."  Tidus and him shared a quick laugh.

"EVERYONE GET DRESSED WE'RE GOING IN THE HOT TUB!" Tidus yelled with his hands around his mouth. Their hot tub was outside the kitchen doors. Rikku and Yuna ran off giggling as they went back to their room.  Everyone changed into their swimming suits.  Yuna had a purple bikini with pink flowers on it.  Rikku's was lime green with yellow dots on it.  Lulu wore a black T-shirt and black bikini bottoms.  Seymour had blue swimming trunks, Auron's were red and black, Tidus' were blue and yellow, and Wakka's were orange.  They all grabbed their glasses and got inside.  Rikku jumped in beside Tidus before Yuna could even.  She frowned and got in between Wakka and Seymour. _Aww man she covered them up with a shirt! _ Wakka thought looking across from him at Lulu.  Lulu was on the other side of Seymour between him and Auron. 

"To the first night in the house!" Rikku shouted holding her glass in. Everyone yelled Yeah or Wooo! and made a toast then began talking.

"I'll start the barbecue." Auron said getting out of the hot tub.  Tidus sat his empty glass down and went inside for a bottle of Auron's beer. "Grab me one sweety." Rikku said grinning up at him.

_Sweety__!?_ Yuna thought to herself she frowned involuntarily. Suddenly she began to hate Rikku.  Seymour gently touched her shoulder. "So Yuna… how old are you?"

"17 I will be 18 next month." She said still frowning at Rikku. Her glass was still half full, she wasn't at all an experienced drinker.  Tidus came back with the two bottles of beer. 

For the next hour the group spent time small talking and getting to know each other while Tidus and Rikku continued to go back and forth to the kitchen for more drinks.

"Nice tattoos." Lulu said pointing to Seymour's chest. _I'd like to trace them in chocolate and lick it off. _ She thought to herself.  He smiled. "Thank you.  I got them when I was 17." _I can use a tattoo gun; maybe you would like some on your chest too?_

Yuna looked down at them then quickly back up at Rikku and Tidus who were laughing at each other for no reason.  Rikku then ran her finger down his chest and swam into his lap.  Yuna gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fist. _That bitch!!_

"SHIT!!" Auron yelled as he flipped a hot pork burger onto his own foot. "Damn…." _Great job Auron. _ He wiped off the barbecue sauce with a napkin and carried on with the rest of the meat.

Rikku turned Tidus' face away from Auron to her.  She kissed him passionately running her hands up and down his back and around his neck. 

Yuna's face was red with anger. _I can't watch this anymore! _ She shot up out of the hot tub and went inside.

"Where're you going?" Seymour asked watching the back of her as she slammed the doors.  Tidus pulled away from Rikku.  "What was that?"

Seymour got out and went inside to see what was wrong.

"Oooo that little…. Oh God I just wanna… Grrr!!!!" she paced back and forth squeezing her fist as tight as they would go.  Seymour walked in and caught her kicking the sofa then rubbing her princess feet.

"Is everything ok?" he asked walking up close behind her.  _No! that bitch is out there making out with my man!! Well he's not really mine yet, but I was planning on it and anyway well…_

Seymour bent down to the side to see her face. "Yuna? Its Rikku is it not? She's been hanging all over Tidus.  And you like him."

She looked up at him. "You're right."  He smiled.

"I am not very fond of her either.  We shall get her." He said.  They both chuckled evilly.  Tidus ran inside from the back door into the kitchen.  His feet were wet and as they met the slick floor of the kitchen they shot out from underneath of him leaving him laying flat on his back with his feet in the air. "Aaaa haa haa ow!! Mommy!!" he whined laying there on his back.  Yuna ran to his side. "Are you allright?"

"Are you my mother?" he asked he then giggled. "No..no I remember you're Yuna!" he laughed some more.  _What a fuBEEP!ing idiot. _ Yuna stood up and looked down at him.

Seymour smirked and stood by her looking down at him. "Leave him." 

Rikku stumbled in the backdoor. "What are you doing?!  I said to lay down in the bed." She laughed and felt over him.  They rolled around on the floor together making out. 

Seymour looked at Yuna and winked. _We'll get her! Ooo!! I'll get her so good!! _ Yuna followed him into the livingroom and they sat down on the couch discussing their plan.

Meanwhile…

Wakka and Lulu were left alone in the hot tub. "So uh...Lulu where do you work?"

"I was working as a bartender when I was in my late teenage years.  Then I began to become interested in art and writing so I will try to pursue that." She said drinking the last of her first glass. 

"I'm a DJ." Wakka said. "And I'm always in water sport competitions and stuff like that."   After a few moments of quiet, the sound of bubbles could be heard from Wakka's side.

Lulu burst into fits of laughter.  Wakka blushed.

End of part two.  Not that I'm running out of ideas or anything, but if you have suggestions of your own of things that should happen let me know and I'll add 'em in.


	3. Getting Rikku Step One

It will have some usual parings, but one surprise one near the end.  And I never thought of how Auron's son would feel lol

**Getting Rikku "Step One"**

****

"Good plan, Seymour.  You're really smart." Yuna said smiling up at him.  The ends of his two long locks of hair had gotten wet and were now soft dry hair.

"Thank you...I..." He began.

"FOOD'S READY!" Auron yelled through the open kitchen door. _I spent damn good time and effort on this._

"Oh!" Yuna jumped up and grabbed Seymour's arm.  He was quite surprised by her sudden action.    Rikku and Tidus were still lying on the kitchen floor. She had her face buried in his neck. He was giggling like a little girl while she nibbled on his ears and neck.  Yuna growled under her breath and went to charge at them, but Seymour grabbed her wrist. "Just wait, let us use the plan first." He whispered. __

"Hi Yuna!" Rikku said looking up at her and laughing. "Wanna join us? 3 sums are the best aren't they…um Trydis? What's your name again?"

Tidus laughed. "Teeeeeddddiiiissss."

Seymour rolled his eyes._ Can they not get any worse? _ He didn't understand what made some people act to stupid when they were drunk.  He was told he acted pretty normal just a little bit more sexual and flirty when he was drunk, which wasn't often.  Yuna turned away from them and walked out back.  Auron was putting hot dogs into buns. "Eat up children." He said handing Yuna and Seymour a hot dog.

"Thanks Auron." Yuna said grinning at him.  He winked at her. "I'm used to cooking; I raised a child by myself.  I've become quite a pro I'd say."  She laughed and sat down at their outside table with a red and white umbrella overhead.

Another hour later, Rikku and Tidus had moved into Rikku, Lulu, and Yuna's bedroom, Lulu, Wakka, and Auron had started a movie in the livingroom, and Yuna and Seymour were trying to get a hold of one of Rikku's bottles of shampoo and lotion.  The Step One to the plan was to put ketchup, mustard, and other stuff into her shampoo and lotion.

"Shhh…why are you giggling?  I do not find anything to be funny just yet." Seymour said.  He was standing outside of the room, while Yuna was trying to act normal inside the bedroom.  Like Rikku would have noticed anyway, she and Tidus were under the sheets.  She snatched the bottles and ran out of the room.

The crew was all asleep at around 3 in the morning, it was now 10 AM and their house phone was ringing.  Auron, who was very sensitive to any kind of sound shot out of bed and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello, this is Michael your boss. Meet me at the club Rain at noon, I will explain further directions."

"Ok…" Auron looked around nervously with only 4 bathrooms and 7 people it was going to take a while to get ready.

"Bye." Click.. _Shit. _

Auron stuck his head into every room and yelled for everyone to get up.   Rikku groaned and turned to get out of bed, but came face to face with Tidus.  "Ah!!"

Tidus gasped then looked down to make sure he wasn't nude or anything._ Thank god I didn't fubeepk her._  He sighed in relief.  "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Um…we were in the hot tub, drinking and talking.  Yuna was mad at someone." She said while rubbing her eyes. _I hope I didn't sleep with him.  I don't wanna come off as a slut to these people._  She slid off the bed wearing her same clothes as the previous day.  She grabbed her shampoo and headed down the hall to the blue, yellow, and orange colored fish themed bathroom.   Yuna grinned. _Hahahaha bitch! _

"What?" Tidus asked taking off his shirt right in front of her showing off his nice, tanned and toned body.  Her cheeks hit a shade of pink. _Oh...oh...my GOD!_

"Nothing…um...I'm gonna go grab a bathroom before anyone else does." She quickly jumped off her bed and grabbed an outfit for the day.  Lulu followed, she wasn't a very patient person, and waiting in line for things like bathrooms was the worst.

Seymour and Wakka had showered the night before or rather 6 hours ago in the morning so they spent their time getting dressed and putting their hair back into place.  "Wonder what our job's gonna be."  Wakka said pouring gel into his hand then spiking up the front of his hair.

"Hmm I do also." _I hope it's not something outside in the heat.  Or stripping well…I'd like to watch the girls…no stop thinking like that. _ Seymour said putting on a dark blue over shirt, over his white tank top along with another pair of tight black jeans.  Wakka wore an orange tank top with palm trees on it and orange and green shorts with a green head band around his head.

Without watching closely Rikku poured her discolored shampoo into her palm and rubbed it into her hair. _Ugh this feels weird.  _She could smell the familiar smells of ketchup and mustard. She screamed and started trying to wash it out.

"What was that?" Lulu asked to herself. _Get a tampon stuck?_  She was indeed waiting on a bathroom.  Auron, Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus had claimed the other ones.  After 30 minutes she started banging on the door. _Hurry up! _ Rikku was trying to comb her sticky matted hair into a halfway decent bun. _This looks like shit! Who did this?! _

An hour later 11:30 AM Yuna, Auron, Tidus, Seymour, and Wakka were sitting in the living room waiting on the others.  Lulu took Yuna's bathroom while Rikku continued to try and fix her hair and get the ketchup mustard smell out of it.

"What's taking them so long, we're gonna be late." Tidus pointed in a whiney voice he looked up at their huge clock with gold numbers and hands. He threw on a light blue t shirt on and a pair of black shorts.  Auron had on a dark green button down shirt and dark blue jeans.  Yuna chose to wear a white and light purple flowery skirt and a light purple tank top.  Lulu almost ran out of the bathroom wearing black capris and a black and white T shirt.  Many people mistake her for being gothic when she really just liked the colors black and white and didn't think she looked right in bright or loud colors.  "I don't know what Rikku's doing, she's been in there for at least an hour 'n a half.  Yuna stifled back a laugh. _Let's leave the slut here._ She'll be in there for hours. Seymour sent her a quick smile. "Yuna…would you like to step outside with me a moment and catch some fresh air."

"Yes." She answered standing along with him.  Tidus followed. "Yeah I seen the basketball hoop out there.  Gonna go hoop it up."  He shot an imaginary basketball into the air and pretended to make a perfect swish.

"Excuse me people.  We need to be leaving now." Auron said brushing his hands down his shirt in an attempt to straighten out some of the wrinkles he didn't have time to iron out.

"Rikku!!" Tidus yelled. "We're leaving!!"

"Wait wait wait!" she said running out of the bathroom wearing short khaki shorts and a hot pink shirt wet around the shoulders from her hair.  She had it up in a bun and smelled like strong perfume.  Her and Tidus both felt awful from being so drunk the night before, but their hyper personalities hid it well.

In the next chapter they'll find out what their job is and Getting Rikku Step Two.


	4. The Job

AnGeL70- The seven of them live together in front of cameras, no one gets voted off.  And there might just be a little bit of Wakka/Lulu sorry…

**The Job **

****

Auron drove the crew to the club that morning going way over the speed limit just to get there at exactly noon.

"Man this place is tight, ya?" Wakka said looking around at the place.  It was lit up with pink, yellow, and blue lights. There was a big screen, turned off at the moment. 

"Yeah." Tidus commented looking around and grinning. "You think so Yuna?" _ Man she looks cute in that skirt._

She nodded and smiled at him. _ What did he just say; I was too busy focusing on those eyes.  _

Rikku jumped up beside Tidus. "I wonder what we're gonna hafta do?"  She held his shoulders and jumped up on his back.  Yuna was mad at this, but she kept her calm.  Something that she was learning from Seymour.

She looked back at him and he winked at her.  She noticed that he didn't really seem to interact with anyone but her.  Auron had made a comment to him about the place and all he did was nod.  Wakka was always trying to strike up a conversation, but Seymour always cut it short by a quick to the point reply.  Lulu had spoken with him a few times.

Michael, the boss stepped into the area.  "Welcome roommates.  I have some papers for you to sign and I'd also like to learn your names."  They exchanged names with him and sat down at the red booth tables and filled out there papers.  Tidus surprisingly took a seat across from Yuna, but before he could say anything to her, Rikku squeezed into the booth with him.  _Grrrr!!!!! Keep it cool, Yuna, chill out girl. _ Yuna said to herself mentally.   Seymour sat next to her in the booth.

_Hmm Rikku may be of use to me. _ Seymour thought realizing with Rikku there, Tidus could never get alone time with Yuna, therefore he could get to Yuna first.  Although he thought Lulu was very pretty and more mature, Yuna was naïve, young, and had that good girl sense about her.  Three things that he definitely was attracted to, while he also thought she was beautiful.

Wakka, Lulu, and Auron sat in another, Wakka and Lulu on one side, Auron by himself on the other.  "He still hasn't told us what we're gonna be doing, ya? What if I don't wanna do it and I already signed these papers!" Wakka complained. 

 "Haven't you heard of applications? You can always quit." Lulu said softly not wanting to embarrass Wakka too much for his stupidity. _Keep your pants on Wakka.  _

Auron chuckled. "Hey, it would be nice to know before we go through all the trouble of fillin this out."

"Hmph." Wakka scribbled down his birth date.

Yuna, who was curious about Seymour, glanced over at his paper. "Hey, we have the same birthday!"  Tidus and Rikku looked up at Yuna.

 Seymour smiled. "Interesting." _It's meant to be._ She giggled and finished up her paper.  They all handed their applications into Michael.  He looked over them briefly and started explaining.  Each person would have a different job, Rikku was a waitress, Tidus was a janitor, Wakka very coincidental was a DJ, Lulu was in charge of keeping records of what famous people were coming in and different VIPs, Yuna was a go go dancer, Seymour a bartender, and Auron was in charge of all the electrical equipment.

Everyone but Yuna seemed content with their jobs.  She walked away from the group and stood alone, Seymour of course followed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes! I can't be a dancer! I that's not what I'm about!" she whispered loudly. _Rikku should have this job! _ Tears collected in the corners of her eyes.  Seymour stood in front of her so no one else could see her cry. Even with her high heels, her head was an inch below his shoulder.  She wiped her tears away quickly.

"Maybe you can trade jobs with Lulu or Rikku.  I'd even trade you jobs if it bothers you that much." Seymour said with a slight chuckle at the thought of himself in a skimpy outfit shakin away.

Yuna laughed out loud. _Haha! I'd pay to see that.  _

Seymour smiled, happy that he could bring her from tears to laughter. Inside he was actually nervous. _Please I wasn't serious. Do not ask me to trade please don't ask me to trade._

"I'm going to speak with Rikku." Yuna said walking past Seymour to the crowd of the rest of the gang.  He joined them with her.  Rikku was very excited to be a dancer instead of a waitress and the trade was successful. 

An hour later, the crew was back at home relaxing.  Rikku took another shower and used Lulu's shampoo to thoroughly clean her hair.  Tidus was outside playing basketball with Wakka, Auron was on the phone with his son, Lulu was in the bedroom alone drawing and listening to soft rock music, and Seymour and Yuna were at it again.  In the hot tub, Rikku admitted that milk gave her diarrhea and gas, so of course Seymour being such a good cook was going to whip her up a "Fruit shake" with "no milk".

Yuna was giggling loudly. "Seymour this is really mean. I should be thanking Rikku now for trading jobs with me."  She was leaning against the counter watching him. 

"She's still on Tidus, is she not?" Seymour asked looking at her.  Yuna frowned. "You're right, add more milk."  He laughed this time it was a more genuine laugh unlike his fake attempts.  He finished her drink and handed it to Yuna.

"What I'm not giving it to her." Yuna said backing two feet away from him.  Seymour held it out to her._ And I'm supposed to? I don't want that little brat to think I like her._ "What's it going to look like if I take it to her?"

"If I do then she'll know that I'm the one who put milk in it!" Yuna whispered backing further away from him.  He sighed. "Fine I will give it to her."  Yuna grinned.

"Thank you so much!"  Seymour rolled his eyes and headed to the Leopard Room which the girls shared.  Lulu was in there alone.

"Hi, um...Where's Rikku?"  He asked leaning against the doorframe.  She smiled up at him. "She'll be back here in a few minutes, come in." _And lock the door behind you sweetheart. _

Seymour slowly walked inside and sat the drink on her dresser.

"What's that?" Lulu asked setting down her pencil and sitting up.

"Its for Rikku, could you just tell her that I dropped it off for her." Seymour said pointing to the drink then heading toward the door. 

"Wait…um...do you have dinner plans tonight?" Lulu asked tossing back the hair that was loose from her ponytail.  Seymour looked around the room then down at her. "Actually I was going to cook dinner tonight for us all. You could come grocery shopping with me if you'd like." _Oh no… How can I go after Yuna, and run from Lulu without making either action obvious? _

Again it's not really humorous just general stuff.  The next chapter will be about the first "official" hook up.  Can you guess who it will be?


	5. 1st Hookup 1st Fight

**Hook Up #1 Fight #1**

****

"Ooo! Who left this?" Rikku asked Lulu who was still sitting on the bed. 

Lulu stood up and straightened out her clothes. "Seymour did." She said. _I know he doesn't like her after she slept with that airhead Tidus_

"Really?" she took a sip and smiled. "Mmm this is good!  SEYMOUR!!!"  She ran down the hall with the cup in her hand.   Seymour was in the kitchen with Yuna again making out his grocery list.

"Yes ma'am?" Seymour asked with fake politeness. _Is your milk shake good?_ 

Yuna just smiled at her to hold back her laughter as she took another sip.

"This is really good, thanks." Rikku said patting him on his shoulder.  He looked at Yuna and they exchanged grins.

Tidus came in through the back kitchen door. "Hey guys what's goin on?"  He pulled a chair and sat down next to where Yuna was standing.   Rikku sat across from him at the table and looked up at Yuna and Seymour.

"I will prepare dinner for us tonight." Seymour stated. He glanced at Tidus who was gazing at Yuna. _Look all you want. She will be mine!_

He continued to scribble down the grocery list.

"You're a good cook?" Tidus asked. "I don't know many guys that are good at cooking. I'm the microwave king!"

Yuna and Rikku both made a similar giggle. "I'm not much of a cook either, but my Pop's a great cook.  He had to raise us kids alone." Rikku said starting off cheerfully but ending her sentence sadly.   Everyone looked at her not really knowing how to respond.  Yuna understood how she felt, but didn't want to comfort her. _Good for you bitch now get out of here so I can say something to Tidus without you adding your ½ cent in!  _Yuna smiled slightly to hide her evil thoughts.

"Would you like to come with me?" Seymour turned to Yuna. "It would be done much faster if there were two of us." _I don't want you speaking to him while I'm gone.  Shit! Lulu's coming too…_

Yuna saw his smile turn into a troubled look. "Sure…uh..I'll go." _Is he…does he have... no Yuna he's just being nice. _ "Is something wrong?"

"No… I just remembered I told Lulu she could come too.  With three people the job is surely to be done the quickest." He smiled again and gently took her hand.

Tidus rubbed his forehead and sighed. _She's with him I bet…Why him? He's just weird! _   Rikku interrupted his thoughts.

"Wanna take a dip in the hot tub before dinner?" she asked leaning across the table and running her fingers through his hair. _ He's such a cutie, but I really shouldn't be falling for a roommate I don't want things to be sour in the house. _

"Nah….I think I'm just gonna shower real quick.  Wakka and I've been playing basketball; it's hot as hell out there."  He got up leaving Rikku sitting there by herself.

"No, son, I won't be hooking up on TV." Auron said over the phone.  He chuckled. "There's a couple young girls in the house I'll bring ya one home, how about that?" He chuckled again.  "Allright son, stay out of trouble and no parties in the house!"  He hung up and sighed.  Rikku was heading towards the phone to call her dad.

"Hey Auron.  Who were you talkin to?" she asked laughing and hitting him on the shoulder. _ I wonder how old he his.  Is that gray hair? _

"My son, he's around your age." Auron added quickly as if to show her he had no interest in her._ She must be at least 17. _

Yuna put on her heels again and left with Lulu and Seymour.  "Who's driving?" Yuna asked.

"I will." Seymour said picking up the keys and holding the door open for the ladies. 

An hour later Seymour and the two ladies were back home.  Seymour started dinner while everyone else sat in the living room and talked.

"So uh..Yuna. I…" Tidus began as he sat next to her on the couch.  Rikku threw herself into his lap. _ Why's he always trying to talk to her?_

Yuna's temper had reached its bowling point now, but she tried desperately to keep it calm. _ Grrr!!! Oh my God this little bitch is trying to keep me away from him!_

Yuna cleared her throat. "Rikku, Tidus was trying to say something to me."  She said as politely as possible while glaring needles into Rikku's skin.

_Uh Excuse me? Bitch…  Rikku_ slid off his lap and continued to look at him and Yuna.  Tidus scratched his head and tried to continue. "Yuna… would you like to go to a club sometime, other than our work, ya know." He laughed.

Rikku shifted around a little._ Oh no, he likes her! Tidus! You nearly f%# me then take her out to dinner!!  "_Sounds great Tidus all three of us can go."

Yuna glared at her again. _ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10.  Calm down calm down.  _ Tidus looked down at her and she quickly changed her glare into a sweet smile.  "Actually I think three is a crowd, and there would one odd person out while dancing." Yuna pointed out still keeping her calm sweet voice.

"You should take Seymour then.  Aren't you two like an item or something?" Rikku said loudly purposely so everyone even Seymour in the kitchen could hear.  He dropped his pan and it clattered loudly on the floor. 

 Yuna's face reddened in anger and embarrassment. _That's it! _

Yuna stood. "You don't know anything you stupid little bitch!!"  Everyone gasped.  Seymour dropped his knife, almost cutting himself as he reached to pick it up.

"Don't call me a bitch you slut!!" Rikku stood and shoved Yuna's shoulders.

"Slut!? You should talk you f%#in whore!!" Yuna bitch slapped Rikku's face.  Rikku growled and tackled Yuna to the ground.  Yuna pushed Rikku off of her and grabbed her neck. 

 Seymour ran in from the kitchen with his apron on. "Girls! Yuna!"   He bent down and tried to pry Yuna off Rikku.  Tidus helped by trying to pull Rikku away from Yuna.  Eventually the two men separated the girls.

"You stupid bitch!!" Yuna yelled at Rikku. 

"You're just jealous that I got to Tidus first and you're left with the blue haired tall freak!!" Rikku yelled suddenly her stomach started rumbling.  Seymour glared at her.  He'd been called that before, it didn't really bother him.  _Freak_ could mean so many other things.

"Don't let her call you that!!" Yuna yelled to Seymour who still had his arms wrapped around her waist holding her against him.  He was about to say something to Rikku but she cut him off with a loud fart.  Wakka laughed loudly "Nice one Rikku."

"HA! Serves you right bitch!! We put milk in your shake!" Yuna yelled trying to pull away from Seymour but not succeeding. 

Rikku tried to yell back at her but she let out a man's belch.  She covered her mouth, and then tore away from Tidus as she ran into the bathroom.

"Rikku you ok!?" Tidus called leaving the room to follow her.

 After a minute Seymour realized that he was still holding Yuna there and quickly let go.  She turned to him and smiled shyly still a little embarrassed about what Rikku had said.  Yuna liked Seymour; he had been very nice to her.  They heard sizzling in the kitchen.  Seymour broke his stare away from Yuna and looked towards the kitchen. "Oh the dinner!"

Yuna giggled and ran after him. _Screw Tidus if he's gonna stick up for that bitch!  He may be cute but he's not worth it.  I think __Seymour__ has a crush on me anyway. That look in his eyes just now… _

Lulu was watching nearby.  Wakka was seated next to her on the couch.  "Whaddya think about that ya?" he asked her.  She smiled.

"I could sense the rising tension; I just wasn't sure what it was about." _ I can't believe they were fighting over that silly Tidus boy.  Now __Seymour__, he's something to fight for, Yuna better keep her hands off or she'll be in it with me too. _ Lulu smiled at that thought.  It was obvious Wakka liked her, but he just wasn't her type.  Not yet anyway she didn't know much about him.

"I was quite surprised myself.  The ladies just seemed so pleasant." Auron said. "Especially Yuna."

 Lulu and Wakka nodded in agreement.

"It smells great." Yuna said walking into the kitchen.  Seymour smiled at her. "It's almost done."   He said flipping over a piece of fried chicken.

She stood next to him and watched him tend to the chicken. "Can I help?  I've been cooking for myself since I was 15."

"Hmm. You can prepare the salad." He said pointing to the head of lettuce he had yet to cut up. 

"Where are you from?" Yuna asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"I'm from Northern California." He said trying not to be too specific.  She would never be able to visit him at his home, there was too much there he didn't want her to see.

"Oh I'm from Hawaii." She put all the cut up lettuce into a bowl and added cucumbers, radishes, and cru tans to it.  "Why did you decide to come onto this show?"

"I just wanted to make friends." He answered. "Why did you?"

"Same reason. I'm usually very shy in public; it's hard to make friends." She said standing close to him again after she finished the salad.

Seymour had finished his chicken, corn, and green beans.

He turned to her surprise by how close she was standing. "Dinner is complete. I'll make the desert later."

Yuna laughed. "I bet Rikku's not gonna make it to dinner."  He joined her laughter then a long silence followed.

"Uh maybe we should tell the others dinner's done, before it gets cold." Yuna suggested moving back a couple of steps.  Seymour called the rest of the gang in for dinner.  Everyone but Rikku showed up and they enjoyed Seymour's cooking.

"Ok people we've got to start setting up clean up days.  I'll do the clean up the rest of the week, then its someone else's turn." Auron said collecting everyone's dishes and placing them in the sink. 

"I agree to that.  I cannot stand to live in a dirty smelly house." Lulu said standing up and pushing her chair in.

 "Let's start a movie." Wakka said standing up beside her. _And cuddle on the couch ya_

"Sorry about Rikku earlier." Tidus said quietly.

"It's ok." Yuna replied. "Maybe you should go check on her." _I didn't mean that… _

Everyone migrated into the living room then everyone but Lulu and Wakka went to their bedrooms. Both of them were huge horror movie fans so they decided to start a scary movie.  Auron went out, Tidus finally got Rikku to leave the bathroom, and Yuna and Seymour were in their bedrooms.  Yuna showered and washed her hair, she put on some purple pajamas and slippers.  Seymour had taken off his over shirt and relaxed on his bed with a book.  Yuna stopped inside his and Wakka's room. "Seymour?"

"Yes, Yuna?" he asked setting his book down and sitting up.

She smiled shyly and sat beside him on the bed. "Everyone else seems to have their own thing going.  I thought I'd just come hang out with you."

"You'd want to hang out with me?" Seymour asked as if he were shocked._ How about marry me.  You'd do that too? She wouldn't…_

"Of course." Yuna giggled.  Seymour got a whiff of her freshly washed hair scent as she leaned on him.__

"I heard Rikku yell that she thought we were a couple." Seymour said putting his hand on her back.  "That's...not really a bad thought is it?"

Yuna hesitated to answer not really knowing exactly what he meant. "No that's not a bad idea."

"Well?" Seymour asked he felt his cheeks slightly warm and hoped they didn't appear red.

"Well what?" Yuna asked smiling up at her.  Her blushing was not hid. _Is he asking me out? _

"Would you like to be my uh..girlfriend I guess you people call it?" Seymour asked putting his arm around her allowing her to smell his fresh fried chicken scent.

"Umm sure." Yuna said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. _I will not mention Tidus. I hope you have lost your feelings for him after today._

_"_Yes I'm sure." She nodded.  Before she could say another word Wakka came into the room ruining the moment by asking loudly,

"Seymour!? Have you seen my deodorant, Lulu says I smell funny.  Tryna put da moves on her tonight ya? Gotta be feeling fresh ya?"

_Two "ya" sentences in a row, Wakka.  I can't take it! _ Seymour thought."No, Wakka I haven't seen it."

"Damn!" Wakka exclaimed looking around the room. "Ah! Found it!" he put some on quickly and literally ran back in there to Lulu.

The next 7 chapters will be named after the characters and follow just them and their thoughts all day so we can get to know each of them better. Whoever guessed it you're right. The first hook up was SeymourxYuna, that won't be either of their last.  I added in to mark their thoughts my italics didn't show up!


	6. Tidus

****

Thanks for the reviews. They make me wanna hurry and update.  I just got back from vacation.           excuse for not updating sooner. lol

This chapter is probably not the best, I don't really like Tidus but I tried hard.

****

****

**Tidus**

****

The alarm Auron had set for the two went off at 7:00 in the morning.  Today was the group's first day of work.  Tidus groaned and reached to turn it off, but Auron smacked his hand away and turned it off himself.  "Get up, buddy we can't be late for our first day of work!" Auron chuckled, moving away from the bed and opening his dresser drawer.

_First day of work huh? I'm a f#$in janitor… _Tidus rolled out of bed and stood at the dresser for a minute. He ran his hands through his hair a few times to make it look halfway decent since he forgot to pack a brush or comb. Auron left the room to wake up the others.

_Man…why do I keep thinking about Yuna? She's with that weirdo __Seymour__…If it wasn't for Rikku butting in and stupid me for not standing up for Yuna instead…_

Many thoughts and regrets ran back and forth through his mind while he pulled in a short sleeved black dress shirt and a pair of jeans.  The boss mentioned right before the group left that they would have to dress semi formally, even the janitor.

Tidus walked into the kitchen to find a quick breakfast.  Lulu was sitting there alone eating a cup of yogurt.  "Good morning Tidus.  Are you ready for work?"

"Work?!" He replied laughing.  Lulu was wearing a silver blouse and a long black skirt with her hair pulled back in a long ponytail.  Her make up was already fully applied and she smelled fresh. _Damn what time did she get up this morning?  It took me 10 minutes to just get out of bed! _ Lulu chuckled. "You are a silly boy."Tidus grabbed a box of cheerios and made cereal.  Rikku and Yuna coincidently came into the room at the same time.  They walked right past each other without saying anything.  Tidus could feel the tension in the room, but didn't want to say anything that might start another fight.  Yuna wore a pink blouse and white skirt, Rikku had on a shorter black skirt with a blue and black blouse.  Seymour and Wakka joined the group in the kitchen wearing almost identical dark green dress shirts, but Wakka wore blue jeans and Seymour's were black.  Auron wore an orange dress shirt with black dress pants.

"Good mornin Yuna." Tidus said as she sat across from him. _Ugh here comes __Seymour__.  It'll be me and him battlin it out next.  If I can take him… _

"Ready for work today?!" he tried to sound cheerful even though he was feeling incredibly low today.  She smiled and laughed softly.

"I'm really shy sometimes, being a waitress may prove to be hard for me." Yuna admitted then looked up at Seymour.  He returned a warm gaze and smile then sat next to her.

Tidus then turned his focus on his cereal.

"Good morning Roommates!" Michael greeted the group as they entered the entrance area of the club.  He was a tall black man with no facial hair and short curly black hair.  He wore a white dress shirt and black pants.  "I'm glad I can depend on you to show up on time.  In fact you are 3 minutes early."

The group chuckled.

_Come on just get on with the job…_ Tidus crossed his arms and looked around at the empty club.  It didn't open until 10AM and there wasn't loud music until after 5PM.  Michael handed Yuna her waitress outfit.  "The restrooms are that way."  He said resting a hand on her shoulder and pointing her in the right direction.

"From now on you don't have to come to work until 4 PM, but every extra hour you work is another 10 dollars added on to your paycheck and every hour you miss from 4PM to 12 AM is a minus 30 dollars taken off your paycheck. Your work days are Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Sunday." Everyone exchanged glances and nodded to show they understood. _Thank God we don't work on Friday or Saturday nights. _ Tidus thought.

Later on that night….

Tidus was helping Yuna wipe down tables.  "So uh Yuna, tell me about yourself!" He said loudly over the music.  They were playing "Move your body" by Nina Sky.

She looked over at him._ Great time to have a conversation like this… _"What do you wanna know?!"

"Anything!" he yelled back. _That waitress outfit is killin me. _ 

"Can we talk later? I can't really hear you!" she said pointing to her ear. _But I'd love to hear more about you. _

"Uh Right! Ok!" Tidus said tossing his rag into his bucket of water and pushing the janitor's cart in the opposite direction. _What's a better time to talk? She's got __Seymour__ following her like a shadow.  _He let out a deep sigh and headed for the women's bathroom to _clean up. _

Back at home…

Tidus knocked on the girl's leopard room door. _I hope Rikku ain't in there._

Yuna opened the door. "Hey Tidus what's up?" she asked smiling.  Tidus watched as her gaze went from him up to the man standing behind him.  "Hi Seymour."

He smirked. "Would you like to join me in the hot tub?"  He was already dressed in just his blue trunks. 

_Who does he think he is!? Screw this… _Tidus walked back to his bedroom without saying anything to either of him.  He lay down on his bed staring at the moon and star decorated ceiling feeling sorry for himself for letting someone else grab the girl he wanted.

"_Now don't you be crying on TV you hear me?"_ That was the last thing he heard his dad tell him before he left.  Tidus didn't have a very good relationship with his father, and his mother died when he was young. So he spent most of his time surfing and hanging out with women to keep his mind off his home life.  Tidus sighed and sat up.  He hadn't been into the confessional room yet so he thought he'd do that.

The confessional room had a blue and purple shiny wall behind a black comfortable chair and a camera set right in front of it.  He sat down and turned the camera on.

"Uh… So far, the house and the roommates have been cool.  I kinda like that Yuna girl, but she's going with Seymour.  Oh well, there's probably millions of hot chicks in Vegas."  He sighed again. "Rikku's cute too, but we are too much alike opposites attract right?  Lulu's hot, but she could almost be my mother she so mature.  I'm all about havin fun ya know.  You can only be young once.  That's all I have to say for now…"  He shut off the camera and went back to his bedroom.  Auron was back.  He had changed into his night wear and was heading to bed.  "You better get some rest.  I heard the ladies talking about taking a shopping trip tomorrow."

_Shopping?! Is Auron serious?_ "And you're all for it?" Tidus asked with confusion obvious in his voice.  Auron nodded.

"I've got to pick my son up some souvenirs." He said lying down in the bed and pulling the covers up to his shoulders.   Tidus changed into his sleepwear but didn't go to sleep.  He roamed around the house to see if Yuna was up.  Sure enough she was just coming out of the shower.

"Hey Yuna." He said softly while slowly walking up to her.  Her hair was pulled up into a bun and her pajamas were light pink.  His were dark blue boxers and a T-shirt.

"Yes Tidus, I think now would be a time to talk everyone else is finally quiet." Yuna smiled and laughed softly.  She followed him into the living room and they sat down on the multi colored couch. _ If __Seymour__ walks in here I'll kick his ass.  I've finally got her alone nothing is going to stop me from just talking with her._

"I kinda feel like I know the rest of the people in the house, but we've hardly ever spoken." Tidus said running his hands through his hair.  He does this many times when he gets nervous.

"Yeah well… tell me about you.  There's not much to me.  My parents are no longer living, I live with my grandmother.  She's very overprotective so I don't get out very much.  I had to beg everyday and do extra extra chores just to come onto this show."  She laughed softly and rested her hands in her lap.  Tidus smiled.

"My mom's dead, but my dear old dad is still around." Tidus said sarcastically. "My dad was a pro surfer when he was my age.  He always rubs it in my face that I won't be as good as he is."

"That's a bad thing for a parent to do to their child." Yuna added looking at him sympathetically.

"Yeah, well I avoid him by just staying out and partying, surfing, hitting on hot chicks.  He doesn't care what I do as long as I don't ever cry.  You're the first person besides my ex girlfriend that I've told about my father. I don't even like talking about him." Tidus said.

Yuna just smiled. Then it hit her that she told Seymour she'd sleep with him in his bed tonight.  Just sleeping.  "I want to talk more with you Tidus, but I must get to bed."

"Ok, me too I guess.  Aren't you girls going shopping tomorrow?" Tidus asked.  Yuna nodded.

"If everyone wakes up in time. Good night Tidus." She said waving to him then turning to leave.  Tidus sat there for a while thinking about the conversation he just had, then eventually went to sleep himself.


	7. Yuna

**Yuna**

****

Yuna woke up the next morning with Seymour nearly tangled up in her.  His legs were in between and around hers.  He had an arm under her and around her waist.  Yuna sighed. _What the hell did I get myself into?  I wonder if Tidus sleeps this way._ She heard a light moan come from Seymour. _Oh my God…_

She shifted away from him, but didn't move much, his grip was very firm.  She then grabbed his, trying to pry his arm off from around her waist.  He squeezed tighter and moaned louder. _I'm seriously getting scared. _ "Seymour."  She said loudly while patting his arm. "Seeeeeymoooouuuur." She patted his arm harder.

_I am never sleeping with him again.   _She then sent and elbow to his gut.  She heard him shift around.  And finally he released her from his grip.

"Are you awake?" she asked him.  

"As of now, yes." She turned to him to see him smiling. _But he sure is handsome. _ She laughed.

"Sorry to wake you like that, but you wouldn't let go of me."

He chuckled. "I've been known to cling to things when I sleep; I usually just hold a pillow."

Yuna laughed again. "That's crazy." _Now I know why I will never sleep with you again._

He ran his slender fingers down her face, his nails were slightly longer than most males, but he kept them clipped. "Tell me more about you Yuna."

She smiled. "Well….I was born in California, but my parents died in a car crash.  My aunt sent me to Hawaii to live with my grandmother since she's getting old and needs a little help around the house.  My life has been very sheltered I don't know much about anything. Especially relationships. My grandma says I can't date until I'm 25."

Seymour laughed lightly. "Relationships seem to confuse me as well.  Women generally confuse me I do not understand your species at all."  Yuna laughed.

"Well we had better get ready. Everybody's going shopping today I think."

Seymour smiled again even though he hated shopping and knew this was going to be a long day.  Yuna jumped out of bed and went to her room.  Lulu was already awake and dressed in a dark purple tank top and black capris with purple designs around the bottoms.

"Purple's a new color.  It looks great on you." Yuna complimented. _I hope that wasn't offending to her. I don't know much about Lulu. _ Rikku was awake but she was still lying in bed.  Yuna ignored her completely. While picking out a darker purple small T-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. _ Only thing bad about this shopping trip is the fact I have to look at her all day. _ Yuna thought.

Lulu and Yuna walked together into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"So uh Yuna… There's a rumor flying around…"  Lulu started.

"Oh what is it!? Tell me!" Yuna demanded excitedly plopping down on the hard chair.

"You and Seymour are…a couple?" she asked stirring her cup of coffee slowly. Yuna's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Who told you?"  Yuna whispered.

"Well, Rikku started it that night you two fought. Since then the rest of us have kind of been observing you two and it seems to be true."  Lulu said smiling at Yuna's embarrassment.

"Um...well, when Rikku blurted it out it wasn't true, but now it kinda is." Yuna said quietly._ Oh well, they would have known sooner or later. Now I bet Tidus will start dating that bitch._

"You look upset…" Lulu added. She was in fact upset that Yuna, this little girl almost, got to Seymour before she did.  Lulu was closer to his age and more like him.

"No, no. I'm fine.  Is everyone ready? I'm ready to go." Yuna shot up out of her chair and looked around the house.

 Auron was watching TV, already dressed.  Tidus was in the shower singing Hanson's Mmm bop, Rikku was in the other shower, and Seymour and Wakka were ready.  Seymour caught Yuna in the hall.

"Why in such a hurry, we have all day." Seymour said chuckling.  He took her hand and pulled her to him kissing her cheek gently. _ Geez its only been like a day since we've started dating. _

Rikku at the end of the hallway saw it all. "Aww what a happy couple!" she said in a fake cheerful voice.  Yuna shot her the dirtiest look and Seymour held her hand firmly in case she was to get violent again.

"Good morning Rikku, I am glad to see you happy this morning." Seymour said politely, while nearly dragging Yuna past her like a dog from a wild cat._ I'll kill that bitch I'll kill that bitch I'll…_

"Ready everyone!!" Auron yelled. "If not hurry up I don't have all day." He said in a lower voice.

Everyone piled into their SUV and headed to one of the large malls in Las Vegas.  Yuna was sitting right in between Tidus and Seymour.  Lulu was sitting in beside Rikku.  And Wakka was sitting up front with Auron who was driving.

"SHOPPING!" Tidus sung out in a high pitch opera voice. Rikku giggled and jumped up on his back. "You can be my ride today my feet get tired so easily!"  Tidus spun around in a circle and fell flat on his ass.  Rikku slid off him and fell on her back in the middle of the parking lot.

Seymour rolled his eyes and sighed.  Yuna frowned.  Lulu just walked on like nothing happened. Auron followed her.  Everyone exchanged cell phone numbers and went their separate ways once they had all entered the mall.  Yuna, Tidus, Seymour and Lulu were together for a while.  Rikku followed Auron begging him to buy her things, cause she forgot her wallet.  Wakka headed straight for the music store to buy more CDs.

"Ooo Victoria's Secret!" Tidus said stepping into the store with Lulu and Yuna. Seymour waited outside on the bench. Tidus picked up a bra, took it off the hanger and put it on over his clothes.

"Put that back!" Yuna whispered loudly.  Her cheeks red already red, she was embarrassed for him.

"What? Is it because my breasts are too small?" Tidus asked in his most girlish voice.  Yuna walked away from him laughing. _Two opposite men and I'm attracted to both of them.  Seymour and Tidus._  Lulu even let a laugh of her own slip out.  They moved on to the next store which was a candy shop.

"Shit, we definitely gotta pick up some candy there's none in the house." Tidus said opening one of the plastic boxes and scooping sour balls up and pouring them into the sack.  Seymour bought Yuna some chocolates.

"Here, they're yours." He said handing her the box. _You're supposed to buy them and give them to me as a surprise. Not buy them right in front of me!_

She grinned. "Thanks Seymour." She gave him a short hug.  Tidus' happy go lucky act was starting to fade by now.  He was clearly jealous of Seymour now and was even having violent thoughts of beating the shit out of him.  Lulu could see this.

They entered a few more clothes shops and ate together in the food court then decided it would be better to go home, before they had to go to work again. It was now 2:00PM and they would have to be at work at 4:00PM.  Today was Thursday.

"Yuna." Seymour called.

"Just a minute, I'm gonna go do my confessional thing." She said walking past him. _What does he want anyway?_

She stepped into the confessional room and turned on the camera. "Hello. This house is cool all except for one person.  I CAN'T STAND RIKKU! And Seymour's starting to scare me a little.  Another side of me that I didn't know is coming out.  I didn't know I could be a mean or evil person, but Rikku brings it out of me.  She makes me want to KILL!"  Yuna sighed. "Other than that I'm enjoying this experience and I'm going to make the best of it."  She shut off the camera and got her self ready for work.

End of the YUNA chapter.  Next will be RIKKU.


	8. Rikku

****

**Rikku**

****

It was 12 o'clock AM everyone had just come home from work. Rikku followed Tidus into his and Auron's room.

"Hey, Tidus you aren't going to bed yet are you. We don't work tomorrow." She whined. _Tonight will be the perfect night to get Yuna back. _

"Uh…no I wasn't. What do you wanna do?" he asked sitting down on his bed letting her climb into his lap.

She kissed his cheek and hugged him close to her. "Let's prank Yuna tonight."

"Rikku… I think you and her should make up. I don't want this kind of tension in this house. Let's just have fun while we're here." Tidus said scooting away from her and standing up. "I'm gonna go shower."

Rikku sighed and frowned to herself. Auron walked into the room, she changed her frown into a big grin. Auron shot her a strange glance. She kept grinning while watching his every move.

"I'll probably regret asking, but what is your problem?" he asked. He had just come from the shower and was dressed in matching red and black silky pajamas.

_One problem is you are a total hottie, but must be at least over 30. _

"I've got to get Yuna back for what she did to me, but no one will help." She said as sadly as she could.

Auron laughed. "I know you aren't expecting me to."

She nodded and gave him the puppy dog eyes and poked out lip. _Pretty please Auron! You gotta!!_

Auron sighed….

Yuna was sitting in the living room with Wakka, Lulu, and Seymour. They were discussing there dislikes of this job. Rikku slowly walked into the room and sat down on the other side of Lulu who was sitting beside Seymour.

"Lulu I've got a secret to tell you come with me to the kitchen." Rikku whispered to her. _Step one, spread rumors._ Lulu got up and went with her.

"What is it?" Lulu asked anxiously.

"Yuna and Seymour have been having sex." Rikku whispered loudly. Lulu gasped. Her jealousy could have turned her whole body green.

"How do you know?" Lulu asked putting her hand on her hip. She didn't know Rikku well enough to trust her.

"Auron told me he saw it." Rikku said covering her mouth. Lulu gasped again. They entered the living room again. Lulu left a foot length space between her and Seymour. Rikku left to go find Tidus. She caught him in the other sitting area where he and Wakka had set up their game systems in. It was a peach, orange and brown colored room with off white couches.

"Tidus guess what I just heard." Rikku said loudly, clinging to his arm.

"What?" Tidus asked pausing his game.

"Seymour and Yuna are having sex." Rikku said. _He won't want that bitch after she's fu%ed __Seymour__._

"Right now!?" Tidus asked a little too loudly.

_No you pervert God! _"Not right now, but they've been doing it." Rikku said. "Auron said he saw it."

Tidus sat back down. "Well good for him. The first man in the house to get ass, give him an award." Rikku could see in his face that he was upset. She sat beside him.

"You could be the second." She spoke to him in a sultry voice.

"Uh…no that's ok." Tidus said un pausing his game. "You could go get me a beer though."

She rolled her eyes and got up. She stepped into the girl's bedroom. _Step 2 Ketchup and Mustard, comes out of your hair, but mustard stains clothes permanently. Hehehehe. _She squirted the ketchup and mustard all in Yuna's drawers and on her bed sheets. Rikku returned to the living room to find Seymour and Yuna missing. "Where are Seymour and Yuna?" Rikku asked as if she genuinely cared about them.

"You're two worst enemies?" Lulu asked. "In the kitchen making popcorn."

"Oh." Rikku nervously stepped into the kitchen and caught the couple making out while the popcorn popped rhythmically in the microwave. Yuna quickly broke away from him and looked down. _They really are a couple!?_

"Hello Rikku." Seymour said politely. "Would you like some popcorn also?"

"Uh…no thanks." _What's that bitch giving me dirty looks for. I'll beat her down right here. She's probably just jealous that she can't have Tidus._

Rikku poured her a glass of blue kool aid. She heard her name being whispered by Yuna into Seymour's ear.

"What?" Rikku asked with the pitcher of kool aid in her hand. _Come bitch say it to my face. __Seymour__ back up._

"I wasn't speaking with you!" Yuna yelled trying to push her way past Seymour who was holding her waist. "Yuna shhh…don't get worked up."

"No but you were speaking about me. Tell me to my face bitch!" Rikku yelled taking a few steps closer to her.

"Let me go!" Yuna pulled away from Seymour and swung a fist at Rikku. Yuna missed as Rikku ducked and poured the kool aid over Yuna's head.

"Ahhh!! You stupid slut!" Yuna grabbed Rikku's hair and threw her against the cabinets. Rikku swung the glass pitcher and hit Yuna across the face with it. Yuna hit the ground. _Oh my God! I really didn't mean to hit her that hard. Oh well…_

Seymour was in shock, it took him a minute to get to his girlfriend's aid. "Yuna…?"

She moaned and held her head. Seymour lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bed.

Tidus ran into to the room. "What's going on!?!"

"Hon, you're a day late, dollar short. The fights over." Lulu replied. The kitchen and living room area was only divided by half a wall so everything could be heard between the two rooms.

"Fight? Between who?" Tidus asked plopping down on the couch.

"You're two brides. You know neither will admit, but you are the cause of their fighting. Am I the only one smart enough to see that?" Lulu asked sighing loudly and walking off to her room.

Rikku ran off into the confessional room to do her first interview.

"Hey MTV!!" she started off cheerfully. "I bet you're wondering what the heck's going on with me and Yuna right? Well the truth is... When we first got here, I think Yuna had a crush on Tidus, but I got to him first leaving her with the weird guy Seymour. Anyways she tried to prank me by putting stuff in my shampoo and giving me 2 hours worth of straight diarrhea. And I can't just let that bitch off, so I got her back. I think Tidus is a total hottie, he's my property I've claimed him so she can just keep her hands off and stick to Seymour. Auron's really nice too. Lulu and Wakka are cool. They'd make a cute couple. The job RULES I love dancing…. Well for now that's it! Bye!"

The next chapter is WAKKA. We haven't heard much from him lately.


	9. Wakka

**Wakka **

Everyone was heading to bed except for Wakka and Lulu. He took this as a chance to try and talk to her alone. "So uh…Lulu, how's it goin?" __

"Just fine Wakka." She answered flipping through the channels.

"Cool, what do you think about Yuna and Rikku?" he asked chuckling softly. _Come on Wakka think of something interesting to talk about ya!_

"I think it's a bit immature for them to fight that way over a boy." Lulu said sitting down the remote. "What do you make of it?"

"Ha…I'm always up for watchin a good cat fight." Wakka said laughing. Lulu rolled her eyes and laughed slightly.

"I better get to bed before another storm blows through." Lulu said sarcastically while handing him the remote. "Goodnight."

_Don't go!! Damn! _Wakka sighed and watched TV for another hour before going to his room. Seymour was sitting on the side of his bed holding ice on Yuna's face.

"You ok?" Wakka asked. __

"She will be fine." Seymour nodded and sent Wakka a small smile. _He doesn't seem like the caring type ya… must really like Yuna. _

The next day came quickly, everyone planned to go out that night party till dawn. Wakka received a phone call from his brother Chappu.

"Yo brudda what's happenin?" Wakka answered cheerfully. "You're what? You wanna visit me in Vegas? Sure! We'll have a great time ya!" He hung up the phone and jogged into the living room where mostly everyone was.

"Everyone! My brudda Chappu is coming to visit!" Wakka announced.

"Cool! I hope he's better at basketball that you, Wakka." Tidus laughed.

"You wanna see whose better?" Wakka asked pointing outside.

"Bring it on!" Tidus stood up sticking his chest out with pride. The two men went outside and played basketball for another couple hours, then showered and got ready for their night out.

"Hey Seymour, you're not going?" Wakka asked noticing Seymour sitting in front of their computer, wearing just his black pants.

"I'm not particularly interested in partying the way everyone else is." Seymour said quietly. "Tell everyone I said to have fun."

"Ok, man." Wakka said. _Strange… _

Wakka left his room wearing a nice orange shirt and jeans.

"Where's Seymour?" Lulu asked as everyone was heading out the door. She wore a black shirt that came and inch above her knees and a black and white blouse. Yuna wore a pink, white and purple blouse with white capris. Her slightly bruised face was covered heavily in foundation.

"He's not going." Wakka said. _What's she worried about him for? _

Yuna looked a little pleased that he wasn't going. This would give her time to hang out with Tidus and if she needed to fight with Rikku again, Seymour wouldn't be there to drag her away from it. Tidus wore jean shorts and a white and black striped short sleeved shirt. The group decided to walk down the strip and stop in at different places and clubs. There were going to stop at a restaurant first thought.

"Hey! How about Denny's!! I want to order pancakes!" Rikku pointed to the Denny's across the street. She was wearing a short tan skirt and a dark green shirt. She had all of a sudden been quite taken with Auron. Tidus looked a little relieved that she wasn't hanging all over him. He walked next to Yuna.

"Who's paying?" Auron asked. "If the answer's me, we're all getting a cheap burger from McDonalds."

"I'll pay." Lulu said stopping traffic as she stepped into the road.

_Damn…_ Wakka thought watching her walk across the street while everyone left him standing there. He ran to catch up.

Everyone entered the restaurant and sat on the couches.

"Hello, how many?" a short little waitress asked. She had her brown hair tied up into a bun.

"A table for six please." Lulu said.

_A take charge woman…_ Wakka thought as he continued to stare at her. Lulu was hiding her disappointment that Seymour wasn't there; this would be an opportunity for everyone to talk and get to know each other more and he wasn't here to share this moment.

The group made it to their table and sat down. Yuna sat down across from Tidus who was sitting by Lulu. Wakka was sitting beside Yuna and across from Lulu. Auron and Rikku sat at the ends of the table.

"Uh so I heard that Seymour is the first man in the house to get ass." Tidus said loudly wanting to get right to the bottom of this. He didn't completely believe Rikku. Yuna's face went red.

"What?! Whose ass?" Yuna asked. Everyone sent her a weird glance.

"Yours." Tidus said grinning at her.

_Whaaaaa??? _Wakka thought, he was the only one in the house that hadn't heard this rumor. He shared a room with Seymour and certainly didn't hear any ass being gotten.

"That's not true!" Yuna said. "We haven't done anything yet, but kiss. And guys, lets just keep this our secret….I don't feel the same way about him that I think he does for me."

Lulu smiled. Tidus' grin widened.

_Man I need to keep up on dis gossip ya._ "I back Yuna. Nothing has happened in our room."

Yuna's eyes shifted to Rikku who had her head down and for once, her mouth shut. Wakka saw her glaring at Rikku. _Dis can't be happening. Again!_

Yuna shot up from her chair and grabbed Rikku by her ponytail. "How dare you start a rumor like that you bitch!!!" Rikku fell backwards out of her chair. The waitress came with their drinks. Yuna grabbed the tray of drinks our of her hand and poured most of it on Rikku, getting some on herself as well. She sat on top of her and grabbed her neck beating her head against the ground. Rikku was still in a little bit of shock at Yuna's attack. "And that was you who ruined my clothes!!!"

She punched her once in the eye and was about to again when Tidus grabbed her hand. "Yuna… I will buy you all new stuff. We are in a public restaurant so could you girls save this for later?"

"Excuse me; I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The manager of the restaurant stood not to far away from them.

"Thanks a lot Yuna! Now I can't have my pancakes!" Rikku yelled. Auron had a hold of her arm. Tidus had his arm around Yuna's shoulder.

Wakka walked next to Lulu who was acting as if nothing happened.

"Uuhhhh soooo umm…Lulu..."

"What?" Lulu sighed and looked up at Wakka for a moment.

He just smiled not able to get words to leave his lips. _What is wrong ya!? Open your mouth and speak to this woman!!!_

5:00 AM the next morning…

Wakka walked into the confessional half drunk.

"Yo! Wakka here! I can't get dat Lulu girl to notice me! I can't even speak to her. She's so beautiful and is the kind of woman I need. Growing up without parents, I didn't have a mother to teach me about women so I'm lost and confused ya? He sighs deeply. My brudda Chappu will be in later on today. I'm real excited ya! I need to get to bed…." He shut the camera off and left.

The next part is LULU. Let's see what she thinks of Wakka acting like google-eyed zombie around her and how she really feels about Seymour.


	10. Lulu

Sorry about the late update, the 18th was my birthday. Sweet Sixteen!!

****

Thanks again for the reviews. Yeah I know Yuna was a bit out of character there, but wouldn't you get out of character if someone squirted mustard all over your best clothes? I would. And yes I try to make Seymour halfway decent and not bash him like most of the other humor stories that have him in it. I did say most not all.

I don't wanna spoilt it and tell the couplings, but I will say there is not yaoi or yuri. If that's what you call that stuff I haven't been on sights like these I don't know all those abbreviation things.

****

****

**Lulu **

****

One complete week went by. Tidus avoided Yuna so he wouldn't be tempted to say anything rude to her _boyfriend_. Yuna spent more nights being tangled up in Seymour, even talked to while he was sleeping. Rikku avoided Yuna and spent nights trying to get the impossible stains out of her clothes over a deal with Tidus. Auron spent nights out doing whatever he does. Seymour spent his week buying sweet things and adoring his oh so wonderful girlfriend Yuna. Wakka's brother Chappu had just come in, but hadn't made it to the house yet. And our Lulu was trying to get Seymour alone so she could secretly tell him what Yuna had said at the dinner table the week before. As of now it's Friday morning and everyone is planning to have a party, inviting the people they have met through their job or from clubs.

Lulu was on her way to do her confessional. She sat in the room and turned on the camera.

"Hello world, I know you may be wondering just what I have been doing, well. I'm very fond of our blue haired man Seymour, but he's been quite obsessed with Yuna. I don't really understand why his is so fascinated with her, but he is and right now he only sees and hears her. I myself will admit to being jealous. Anyways, Rikku and Yuna are hell to room with. Rikku snores, and when Yuna's not sleeping with Seymour, she's up back and forth from the kitchen and to the bathroom. Some nights those two bitch back and forth all night, they're messy and nosey." She sighs. "I am honestly ready to trade rooms. The job is fine though. I enjoy meeting new people. I have even met a few celebrities. Well I had better go; we're having a party later." She leaned forward and turned off the camera.

Lulu then joined Yuna and Seymour in the living room and grabbed a magazine.

"Seymour, you haven't been out lately. I'm sure this party will be a fun opportunity to meet some other people." Yuna said breaking away from another one of his sloppy kisses.

_One more of those and I may barf! _Lulu flipped the page a hairstyle magazine. Before the party she was heading to the salon with the other two girls to get her hair done.

"I've got to use the restroom." Yuna said shooting up from her spot on the couch. Lulu looked up quickly and grabbed the seat next to Seymour. He looked at her kind of shocked as she sunk down in the couch and moved her lips close to his ear. _The temptation to nibble on those cute ears is killing me. _

"I need to speak with you. It's about Yuna." Lulu said just above a whisper. _You're oh so perfect girlfriend is not so very perfect._

"It takes her quite a while in the bathroom, please say it now." He said in the same tone. There faces were ridiculously close while Lulu whispered the whole deal about how Yuna said she wasn't feeling the same way he was about her and Lulu even added more to the story to make it more convincing. Seymour was trying to focus on what she was saying while at the same time looking down at her cleavage. She wore a black shirt long sleeved shirt with a low V-neck and slits down the arms along with black pants.

He moved away from her slowly; his eyes widened. "Are you certain?"

"It came straight from her mouth. You really need to hang out with us more often; she's been spending a lot of time with Tidus." Lulu said standing up and moving back to the chair. Seymour sighed and ran a hand through the softer part of his hair. He was wearing a short sleeved white and gray shirt and his blue jeans.

"I should have known this. I helped her prank Rikku, because she was on Tidus quite a bit, and I could see that she was jealous…." He sighed again and stood up. "Thank you, Lulu." He said to her while heading to the kitchen.

_He looks very hurt… I must cheer him up. _Lulu stepped into the kitchen and saw him eating right off the cake he had made the other night and no one had touched.

"Could I have a piece or do you plan on just eating the whole thing?" Lulu asked laughing lightly. He cut her a slice and put it on a plate for her.

"Thanks." She took a bite. _He is an amazing cook. Is it good for a man to cook this well??? _

Wakka came in the back door with his brother Chappu beside him. "Hiya! This is my brudda Chappu. The one I said was comin." Wakka said walking further into the kitchen. "Chappu this is Lulu, and Seymour." He pointed to them both.

"Hi. Wakka has sure talked a lot about you Lulu. I now see why." Chappu said flirtatiously. Wakka shot him a dirty look. He mumbled a sentence and ended it with a loud YA?!!!

_Mmm that thing is kin to Wakka!? Oh my Goodness…_ Lulu smiled and shifted a little under Chappu's perverted stare. Seymour frowned to himself and stuck another large bite of the cake into his mouth. Yuna and Tidus walked into the room together. Apparently she hadn't been to the bathroom.

Yuna noticed Seymour frowning and walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Think about it. I believe you know what's wrong." He stood up from the table and went to his bedroom. Lulu and Yuna met eyes. Lulu shrugged.

"Man, it's not like him to act like that." Tidus said grabbing a fork and taking a bite out of the cake. Yuna slapped his hand.

Lulu spent a few more minutes in the kitchen with Chappu and Wakka then went with Yuna to check on Seymour. He had the door shut and wouldn't unlock it for them. "We can check on him when we get back our appointment's in an hour. Traffic is heavy around here we better get going." Lulu said looking at her watch.

Rikku was with Auron in the house's gym room. She was jogging on the tread mill while he lifted weights.

"Oh!! I better get cleaned up, the girls and I have a hair appointment." She said stopping right on the tread mill only to be pushed back and nearly falling on her ass. Auron chuckled.

"Now you two aren't planning on another public fight are you?" Lulu asked once everyone was in the SUV. Yuna and Rikku glanced at each other and said nothing.

"It's not a promise, but we'll try not to." Rikku said. Yuna nodded in agreement.

_One more night of them bitchin back and forth and I'll bitch slap both of them back to where they came from. _

The girls made it to the salon on time. Lulu came out with an inch cut off her long brown hair and had dark maroon highlights put in, but were barely seen. Rikku just had hers trimmed, and Yuna had hers cut. (FFX-2 style).

They hurried home to show off their new hair. Seymour was sitting on the couch watching TV. He saw them enter the house and went to leave but Yuna grabbed his arm. "What do you think of my hair?"

He looked over it and nodded in approval. "It looks very nice. I like them all." Seymour said looking past Yuna at Lulu and Rikku. It was the first time he had seen Lulu with her hair down. He found her very very beautiful that way. Lulu smiled but showed no teeth. _I'll have him before the nights over._

Seymour looked back down at Yuna. She was grinning away.

"You should have come with us and had yours cut." She said running her hand down one of his long locks of hard gelled hair.

He smiled. "I'd rather not."

"Excuse me ladies and Seymour, but the party is in 2 hours we need to get this house cleaned up." Auron said walking into the room with an apron on. "Seymour could you start making the snacks. Somebody please run the vacuum in here, and take those DVDs into someone's bedroom so they aren't stolen." Auron demanded. Then he smiled. "I don't get excited about much, but this is gonna be one hell of a Paaaarrrtiiii!!" Everyone laughed at Auron's sudden out of character ness. They saw him as the serious down to business man that kept this house running more smoothly, but honestly he could be as crazy as the rest.

_Auron's pretty attractive too, but he has a son… _

Tidus and Wakka were outside cleaning the swimming pool while Chappu swam in it. Lulu stepped outside to throw the vacuum bag away in their dumpster.

"Hey Lulu!! Jump in ya!!" Chappu said waving at her. Tidus grinned, but Wakka frowned he threw his net down and went inside. Lulu rolled her eyes and waved at him. "That's ok!" _At least Wakka doesn't act this way around me. I would have to move out. _

An hour later their first guest arrived early. A man with dyed white hair, wearing an electric blue shirt and black jeans named Baralai and another man with blond hair wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans. His name was Gippal.

Rikku instantly clung to Gippal. "Hey, I'm glad you could make it." She said giggling while pulling him into the living room. Yuna and Baralai met eyes, but she turned away shyly. Tidus jogged into the room. "Hey guys!"

_Well this party's sure starting early…_Lulu sat around waiting for more people to come. Once the place became full and the action started she'd pull Seymour off by himself and make him hers. After another hour more people showed up. A woman named Leblanc came in with a man named Nooj, a group of people Lulu had never met showed up, A man named Squall came in alone and stood by himself looking mysterious, a peppy girl named Rinoa showed up with her friend Selphie, the rest the people were a blur to Lulu as she begun her plan. After a few more hours the music had gotten loud, there were people in the pool, in the hot tub, some idiots were climbing on the roof, and there was already one person passed out in the kitchen. She found Seymour sitting on the sofa next to two women who were trying to talk with him. He held an empty glass of mixed liquor that Tidus had made for him. She tapped his shoulder and he dropped the glass.

"Seymour? I need to talk with you a minute." She said looking down at him. He grabbed her arm and pulled himself up stumbling against her.

_Oh my God. Is he drunk? __Seymour__?! He must really be feeling bad. What's so good about Yuna anyway? _She pulled him into his bedroom and shut the door behind them. There were two people making out on Wakka's bed and the camera man was in there filming it all.

"Lulu you looked really pretty with your hair down today put it back that way." Seymour said reaching for her hair. She pushed his hand away and pulled the scrunchie out of her hair then shaking her head so her hair fell around her shoulders. He grabbed her waist and pulled her body close to his then roughly pressed his lips against hers. She pulled away. _I don't want to do this while he's drunk! This fks up the whole night. _

"Seymour we can't do this right now, you're still with Yuna remember?" Lulu said just using that as an excuse although she was going to do this anyway.

"She cheated on me, I hate her." Seymour said kissing her again and pulling her back to the bed.

_My God… this man turns wild when he's drunk. _"Really Seymour, we shouldn't." she said pulling his hands off her waist and turning for the door. He grabbed the door knob and put his other arm around her pulling her back again. It didn't take much time for Lulu to surrender after that she lay their helplessly while Seymour did what he had wanted to do to Yuna for a while now.

I didn't write a lemon scene because I heard that its not allowed on here plus I don't want this story to be gross like that.

I know its not good to put those in the middle of a story but I didn't want to go through all the trouble to describe her hair cut when I can just say that and you know what I'm talkin about.

The next chapter is the SEYMOUR chapter, we'll see if he can really break it off with Yuna and his reaction the next morning after he wakes up naked with Lulu.


	11. Seymour

****

****

**Seymour******

****

Seymour opened his eyes to be greeted with the bright rays of the sun. He groaned and tried to lie on his back but there was another warm body lying right behind him. "Yuna?" he moaned not really awake or aware of who it was.

Luckily Lulu was still asleep and didn't hear this. He turned his head and gasped for there lay a very naked Lulu under the covers with him with hickies all around her neck. _Oh!! Please tell me I didn't…_ He groaned again and covered his face. Someone knocked on their bedroom door._ Shit! _Seymour shot out of the bed and grabbed the cover to wrap himself up it immediately realizing it was the only thing covering Lulu. He tossed the sheet over her again and grabbed a pillow to cover him. He pulled the door open.

"Hey Seymour." Yuna said smiling at him. She looked down at the pillow. "You never slept in the nude with me." She joked. Inside she regretted that, he might actually try it.

_Did Lulu not say Yuna didn't feel this way about me?_

"Uh….I was being discreet." He said smiling and not taking his eyes off her as he slammed the bedroom door behind him. "You know what, I was just on my way to the shower so I'll… uh go do that. Will you wait for me in the living room? I do wish to speak with you."

"Seymour? Is something wrong?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

_Something wrong?!__ Uh hehe…_ "No not at all, I've got a day planned for us down at…I forgot the name of the place. Let me shower, please." He said slipping away from her miraculously keeping her from seeing his butt cheeks in the process.

She made a weird face then did as he had said and waited for him in the living room. Auron was in there on the phone.

"I can't see you tonight I'm sorry." He was saying as she walked in.

"No, no its not you. You see the roommates and I have something planned." Auron lied. Yuna didn't know of any plans. She furrowed her brow in confusion. He then slammed down the phone.

"Who was that?" Yuna asked grinning at him. It was obvious she had caught him in his lie.

"A woman I met at the club. She seemed very nice at first, but I now know she's psycho." He said rubbing his temples. Yuna laughed.

A couple minutes later, Seymour rushed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Lulu was still sleeping.

_I must have really worked her well. _Seymour chuckled to himself and went through his drawers to find something decent to wear. It was definitely time for someone to start doing laundry. He picked out another pair of black pants and a black button down shirt. He zipped out of there quickly and sat in the living room in the chair diagonal from the couch Yuna and Auron were sitting on.

"So Seymour, you said you wanted to talk." Yuna said noticing he had been sitting there for minutes and had said nothing.

"I want to take you somewhere, let's go." He said shooting up out of the chair and grabbing her wrist. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans.

"Its not somewhere fancy is it?" Yuna asked looking down at her outfit as he drug her along.

He didn't answer, but grabbed the keys off the counter and pulled her out the door. _You look adorable as you are my dear._

"Why are you acting so strange today?" Yuna asked once they got outside. He let go of her wrist. He still said nothing

_How are you going to explain this? What about Tidus? I can't let her think I still don't know. She will always be mine!! But what about Lulu, I can't even remember what I've done. How could I have been so stupid!?_

Yuna noticed the angry expression on his face. "Seymour." She said firmly while stopping in front of him. The stood in the front yard in side the tall fence. The pool was just yards away from them.

"Yuna…I've really got a lot to speak with you about. I'm just trying to sort it all out. Ok? I will take you some place quiet and we will talk." Seymour said taking her hand again and leading her to their SUV. She got in side and turned on the radio. Seymour shut it off just as quickly.

"Please, I need silence." He said pulling out into the road. Yuna sat quietly while he drove around Las Vegas looking for a quiet park. When he finally found one he zipped into a parking spot so quickly Yuna bounced against the seat. They left the car and sat down on a bright red bench next to an empty swing set.

Yuna looked up at him waiting for him to say something.

He sighed. "Yuna, I know what you said…about us. I know that you said you didn't feel the same way I did. A..and I know that you've been spending a lot of time with Tidus." He said quietly looking down at the grass. _Whew that didn't turn out so bad. You've said it. Its off your chest._

Yuna was quiet for a moment. "I do like you Seymour, but you want to kiss and sleep together, and do things I've never ever done before. I just wish you'd go slower cause I'm not really sure how I feel." She said honestly. "And…yes I've been spending time with Tidus, he's a nice guy. He's a roommate we're supposed to be spending a lot of time with everyone."

Seymour lifted his gaze to her. "I've been spending time with Lulu as well." He confessed sighing again.

Yuna frowned. He put his arm around her. "But I don't think I like her as I like you Yuna." He squeezed her in an embrace. She smiled nervously and her cheeks turned red.

Meanwhile….

Lulu woke up around 10:00 AM in an empty room. Wakka had left, he wasn't exactly happy about the Seymour/Lulu situation even though he had done the same thing with a stranger he had just met. She looked around. She put back on her clothes from the previous night and walked around the house. Tidus was in the kitchen eating eggo waffles.

"Have you seen Seymour?" Lulu asked sitting down across from him. Rikku came into the kitchen dragging a very tired Gippal with her.

"Good morning!" she said purposely flailing Gippal around in Tidus' face. She knew he had a crush on Yuna and was trying to show him she couldn't care less.

Tidus shrugged. "I haven't seen Yuna either. I think Auron said he took her somewhere this morning." He said stuffing a fork full of waffles in his mouth.

She sighed loudly. "We need to clean up this house." She said looking down at a stain of god knows what on their kitchen floor.

"You're damn right." Auron said coming into the kitchen. "And someone needs to do some laundry. Unless you want your clothes screwed up, I wouldn't nominate me." He put his hand on his hip. He was wearing a grey jersey and black jeans. Today was pretty much a lazy day for everyone.

Seymour and Yuna returned to the house to see everyone else scattered around cleaning up. Seymour and Lulu locked eyes. She gave him a death glare.

_What am I going to do?_ Auron walked up to them and handed them each a bottle of stain remover and a rag. "Get to work."

They glanced at each other.

_She's so very beautiful. Lulu's beauty is exotic I like that also. Yuna is wife material. Lulu is older and more mature. She could control the house while you keep control of the money._

"Seymour you're drifting off into the other world again." Yuna said laughing. She had teased him on the way back about him getting too deep into thought. He looked down at her.

She patted his cheek and giggled. Lulu gagged and walked into the other room. Tidus hung his head, Rikku rolled her eyes and Auron yelled. "Save it for the bedroom children GET TO WORK!"

Later that night Seymour entered the confessional and made himself comfortable in the chair.

He faintly smiled into the camera.

"Honestly I am a private person, but I agreed to do this show and I shall open up. My mind has been torn into two different parts. One of them wants to stay with Yuna, because she's beautiful, young, and inexperienced I want to be the one to teach her the more intense side to relationships. The other part of my mind is lusting over Lulu. She's wonderful; the aura around her draws me to her. The way she smells, her hair and her strong sense of independence. I am very confused I hate to admit. I get along well with everyone in the house I believe. Rikku has lightened up a bit; things have been quiet between her and Yuna. On another note, these people in the house know very little about my personal life, they don't know where I come from or what I have been through. I am afraid if I tell them about what I've done and where I've been in life, I will become the outcast that no one wants to be around. Everyone in my city knows all about me and avoids me at all costs, the reason I have no friends." He sighs. "I have said enough." Seymour leans forward and shuts off the camera.

The next chapter is the Auron chapter. What in the world has Auron been doing?! He's out all the time and no one knows where! It's about time we find out.

(not even I know what he's doing yet. I just pull these chapters out of my ass) School has officially started and I had to rush to get this posted so please excuse the errors if there are any.


	12. Auron!

Luv2game, I couldn't find a fic called FFX road trip and I tried to review to your Family Vacation but my computer acted really stupid so either you have 5 of the same reviews from me or none at all lol so I'll wait a while before I try again.

FFandKHfan24, Seymour's not my favorite either, but I'm trying to make him seem cooler in this story. I didn't want to make him gay acting and girly like most humor stories. I don't dislike him to that extent.

Unknown Reason, I will try to at least update once every weekend lol I don't wanna die.

Dire-Hopes and HypernaturedRikku, There might be some Rikku/Gippal sorry....

Al Bhed Princess, if you like Gippal you'll like the next few chapters.

Cheekytriangle, Its ok your reviews have been nice. I know all about misbehaving PCs mine is never working right.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed I didn't know what to say to anyone else so I'll just thank you all together. Don't feel left out or anything cause I appreciate you just as much. I get overly excited when my hotmail box is full of email review alerts.

AND...I don't know whether to keep Seymour and Yuna together or make him go ahead and get with Lulu. So if you could vote for what you want that'd help me a lot and keep me out of writer's block. Anyway here we go...

Our favorite, no BS guardian....

**Auron!**

It was around 10 o'clock at night, Auron was walking around inspecting the house making sure everyone had cleaned every speck. He walked outside and saw Lulu leaned against the wall scowling up at the moon.

He cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked at him.

"May I ask what the moon did to you?" Auron asked a little sarcastically.

"Its got nothing to do with the moon." She said sighing and dropping her gaze to the reflection of the moon on the water of their pool.

"Well, what's going on? I know I haven't gone out of my way to get to know many of you so I'll start here, with you." He said turning to her. She sighed again.

"You won't tell anyone?"

"I'm not a gossiper." Auron said looking at her with a straight face. She sighed for the third time.

_Either she's pregnant, homesick, or has just been dumped. No one sighs this much. Not even me._

"I slept with Seymour last night, and I woke up this morning to hear that he took Yuna out." Lulu said. "I knew he was drunk last night when we did it, but I thought that, maybe he might have cared enough to....I don't know. I'm confused at this point. Maybe I just need to go out more. Relationships in the house aren't a good idea anyway, look what it did to Rikku and Yuna." She looked up at Auron. Her long brown bangs hid most of her eyes.

"I'd say you're right." Auron replied. _ I've had to listen to how much Tidus hates Seymour every night. It won't be long before we have to rip them apart as well. _"Well, I'm about to go out now, would you like to join me? I'm meeting someone else, so if you want to grab one of the kids to tag along...." He said. He referred to the rest of them except for Seymour, the kids, because they were so much younger than him.

She smiled and nodded.

Wakka was inside the house with his brother Chappu again. Chappu was staying at a hotel but occasionally dropped by the house to hang out with his brother.

"Hi Lulu." Chappu said once she stepped inside the living room.

"Hello Chappu, do you and Wakka want to go out with us?" Lulu asked looking back at Auron who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah! C'mon Wakka!" Chappu said standing up while Wakka shut off the movie they were watching. They all left in the SUV.

Meanwhile....

Tidus was jogging down the hallway to the oven that was going off. He had been cooking pre cooked fish sticks. He bumped right into Seymour.

"Oh sorry man." Tidus said trying to walk around him. Seymour held up a hand.

"Wait. I want to speak with you." He said looking down at the shorter boy.

"Yeah?" Tidus asked.

"I do not wish for you to feel threatened by this statement, but.... stay away from Yuna." He said glaring at Tidus.

Tidus cocked an eyebrow. "She's our roommate how am I supposed to..."

"You know what I mean. She belongs to me now and will forever." He hissed. Then he smirked. "You're foods burning."

Tidus just stood there for a while as Seymour walked into the girls' bedroom. Since he had previously just had sex in his bed he didn't want Yuna in there until he washed the sheets.

"Where's Auron?" Lulu asked looking around. He had brought them to a club/casino along with a hotel outside. Chappu and Wakka searched around but he was no where to be found.

"So, you're finally here." Edea said smiling. "You were suppose to be here at 8 o'clock Auron. And where were you the day before." Her smile faded.

"Yesterday I went shopping with my roommates and the reason why I'm late is because we just had a party at our place. I had to get the crew to clean up the house so it was presentable. I plan to introduce you to them soon." He said. Actually he had been seeing someone else from another club, but cut her off because she was psycho. He had been seeing Edea since the 3rd day in the house. They were at her hotel room now.

"Hmph, well what do you want to do tonight?" she asked grinning at him.

He smirked. "I've got a couple of roommates down at the club, so I can't stay very long." _Plus I have to meet with someone else in 20 minutes so please make this quick._

"Well then, why don't we go down there?" She said.

_Shit, Quistis is probably down there waiting for me I can't show up with another woman. THINK of an excuse!_

"Lets just spend this time alone." He said sighing and taking off his sunglasses. He had been wearing them although it was dark outside. He pulled off his leather jacket as well. He wore nice black dress pants and a red long sleeved shirt. Auron owned many red shirts and black pants. Everyone told him that red and black were his colors.

She sat down next to him and slipped her arms around him. She kissed his cheek. "You need to shave."

"I'm aware of that." Auron said smiling up at her beautiful face as he ran a hand through her dark hair.

While at home....

Tidus scraped off the last burnt fish stick into the trash can, sighing loudly. He slammed the tray down on the counter and pouted for a while. Rikku came bouncing in the kitchen with Gippal walking behind her.

"Yo Rikku, I gotta go home and change my clothes, I smell like booze and cigarettes." He said in his lazy monotone voice.

"Not yet Gippy!" Rikku whined in her high pitch voice. Tidus shot her a look that basically said. "I don't give a shit about your new boy toy."

A couple more hours passed. Auron had made it to his second date with Quistis. A woman he had met at their party the night before. He ate a very late dinner with her at a restaurant.

At the house, Tidus was on the verge of exploding. Seymour came into the kitchen with Yuna not far behind him.

Tidus walked in there and stood next to Yuna he whispered something into her ear and she said Mm hmm out loud. Seymour looked up and sent a glare to Tidus and smiled down at Yuna.

"What dear?" He asked setting a bottle of water on the kitchen table.

"Nothing." She said smiling back at him. Even though she told him to move slower it still seemed that he was going the same pace, if not faster, he had asked her a minute a go if she wanted to sleep with him that night.

"I'm not going to stay away from her, Seymour. Yuna and I are friends, whether you like it or not!" He yelled out childishly. Yuna looked up at him shocked and completely confused as she had often been around these people.

Seymour narrowed his eyes at him then smirked. "What exactly are you talking about? All of us are friends are we not?" Yuna could sense the creepiness in his voice. He wasn't being honest. Seymour took his water with him and walked down the hall.

"Where are we?" Lulu asked noticing some buildings they hadn't seen before.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but I've made a wrong turn somewhere. In other words, we're lost." _Another great job Auron, we may just waste our 5 months here driving around in circles. _

"Ahhh man!" Wakka complained. Lulu didn't say anything. Auron had been nice to her earlier so she felt the need to be nice to him. "What street are we on?"

"I'm not sure. I'm looking for the Palms Casino our house is a long way down the street and around the corner from there." Auron said.

"Don't act stupid Seymour!" Tidus yelled stopping Seymour in the hallway.

"I am not the one acting immature." Seymour said putting his hands behind his back. He stood there in just his grey sleeping pants.

"F%#K YOU!!" Tidus practically screamed throwing a punch at Seymour's face. It hit him directly in the eye. With that Seymour lost his calm exterior and threw Tidus against the wall.

"STOP!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!" Yuna shrieked. There were only her and Rikku left in the house. Rikku came out of her bedroom.

"What?" Her eyes widened as she saw Seymour punch Tidus in the mouth.

"Seymour stop!!" Yuna yelled wrapping her arms around his waist and failing miserably as she tried to pry him off Tidus. Rikku was doing the same to Tidus. Eventually they all fell in a pile Rikku being on the bottom. She her scream sounded like a high note in opera.

"Here we are." Auron said pulling up to their house.

"Finally ya!?" Wakka said jumping out of the car. Once they got close to the door Auron heard a shriek and a man's voice yelling. He quickly opened the door and saw the ball of people on the floor. Yuna on top pulling at Seymour's hair. _What is this? Some kind of sex party?_

"HEY!!!" Auron yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at him.

"I'm not having this in the house anymore. Look at that! Whose blood is that on the wall!? Seymour!? I thought you were more mature than this!" Auron lectured. "Everyone go to bed!"

Yuna stood up letting Seymour, Tidus and Rikku follow. She just looked at him not really knowing what to say. He hung his head feeling slightly guilty.

Auron brushed past them and entered the confessional.

"The people in this house are driving me insane. Someone sticks their tongue out and a fight breaks loose." Auron started shifting around in the seat. "I myself find the Vegas night life more interesting than these people. I've met four women... no five... no maybe six. I think its four. Anyways, I made a promise to my son that I would bring him back a woman. Not for him, but for me. She wouldn't take the place of his mother, but she could cook and clean and keep the house in order for us. Being the mom and dad in a child's life is difficult." He sighed. "I've got to make some phone calls."

The next chapter will be called. CALL IT TRUCE?

We'll see if Rikku and Yuna can get along and how long is this Seymour/Tidus hate going to go on. Now the chapter will include everyone's thoughts and random confessionals.


	13. Call it Truce?

****

****

**Call it Truce?**

****

Yuna followed Tidus into his bedroom. He had a swollen eye, blood dripping from his nose, and a busted lip. Seymour left the fight with just a scratch under his eye from Tidus' ring along with a small bruise.

"Are you ok? Seymour's a pretty big guy." _It was a pretty dumb idea to attack him like that. Would you kick a T-Rex in the leg to see what it'd do?_ Yuna gently rested her hand on his shoulder as he sat down on his bed. He let out a deep sigh.

"I'm use some ice or somethin." He said looking down at the floor; he didn't really want Yuna looking at him like this.

"Seymour." Lulu said standing in his doorway. He hesitantly looked up in her direction. He had yet to make an excuse for screwing her then getting right back with Yuna.

_Ignore her maybe she'll leave._ As she moved closer to him, he turned his face away from her.

"That was a bit foolish you think?" Lulu asked putting her hand on her hip. That statement could have gone for both situations.

"It was quite stupid to condescend to hitting that boy back, but I…." He stopped and looked at her as she sat down next to him and rested her hand on his thigh.

"You what?" she asked looking up into his eyes. _Oh he's so handsome. _He studied her face for a moment then looked up into the doorway. Auron stood there looking at the both of them. _Get out Auron can't you see what I'm trying to do here!?! _Lulu thought turning around and looking at Auron also.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I've just got a call from the producers. If there's another fight like that, one of the people who fought will have to be sent home." He said looking at Seymour.

Seymour turned around and hung his head. "My apologies for losing control, but he did; however, throw the first punch. I am not the one to let others put their hands on me in such a manner." Seymour said in a low voice. He was upset with himself for showing his true colors so soon. He wanted to come off as the nice guy, the one everyone could trust and lean on. Just for once he wanted to know what it was like to be loved and accepted by people.

"Keep it verbal then. Words are more powerful than actions. Let him throw his little bitch fits. Kids kick and hit their parents; do the parents turn around and attack them?" Auron asked.

Seymour was quiet. His father had.

Yuna returned to Tidus' room with the ice pack. Rikku was in there talking to him. _Ugh here we go again! _Yuna thought.

"Here Tidus." She said gently placing it over his eye and holding it until he raised his own hand to keep it in place. Rikku backed away a little.

It was dead silence for a few minute before Yuna finally spoke.

"Rikku I…I'm sorry for being so mean to you lately…" She said. She was good at apologizing and wasn't one to hold grudges for too long.

"Ya know, I haven't been very nice either. Sorry." Rikku looked down and drew circles in the carpet with her toe. "Call it truce?" she looked up and held out her hand to Yuna.

Yuna smiled and shook it. "Yeah Truce." The both let out a soft giggle.

"Why don't we all make up and have a three-sum." Tidus said grinning. _Then we could take it to the hot tub and back to the bed and…Oh..two hot naked women…ahhh HEAVEN!!!_

Yuna's laugh faded.

"Oh that's right, you're with Seymour, aren't you?"_ One of the main reasons I hate him. _Tidus asked putting his ice pack down. She nodded.

"I better go speak with him." Yuna said standing up.

"Tell him to ease up a bit, I'm not trying to take you from him or anything I just didn't think it was right for him to be telling me who I can or can't talk to." Tidus said before she left.

Yuna walked into Seymour and Wakka's bedroom. Wakka was in the shower with the radio blasting. Probably shaving his legs like everyone knew he did.

Lulu had just left and Auron was showering in the other bathroom.

"Seymour?" Yuna asked. He was laying in the bed with the covers over him and appeared to be asleep. He rolled over to face her.

She sat down on the bed and looked at him. "You were….kind of scary back there." _A monster to be exact.___

"My apologies, Yuna, really I'm just fed up with you two talking behind my back." He said rolling back over away from her. She crawled up to him and kissed his cheek.

"No one's talking behind your back." _That's a lie._ She smiled down at him.

"Auron said the producers called. If there's another fight, someone has to go home." Seymour said out of the blue. Yuna's eyes widened.

"I guess you and Tidus should stay away from each other then." Yuna said crawling under the covers and laying her head against his back. She kinda felt sorry for him. Everyone seemed to be making him the bad guy in this, even when Tidus did start it.

"I will be fine. Auron made a good point. Keep the fights verbal." Seymour said rolling over so he was facing her. "We should be resting, dear; we have to work tomorrow do we not?"

She nodded and yawned. He planted a polite kiss on her lips and rolled back over and went to sleep.

Meanwhile….

"I am not comfortable with that living in my house." Rikku said. Lulu, Tidus, Auron, and Rikku were in Auron and Tidus' room gossiping away. "What if that happens again he could seriously kill someone." _That __Seymour__'s a tall scary FREAK!! _

"Guys, don't worry about it. I'm fine." Tidus said. He was lying in his bed with the ice pack over his eye. Rikku was sitting on the edge of his bed. Lulu and Auron were sitting on Auron's bed.

"Rikku I think you are blowing it out of proportion. You and Yuna fought like you were aiming to kill each other and no one made a big deal out of it. I think in a week this will all be over and things will be back to normal." _I couldn't stand it here if __Seymour__ left. _Lulu said standing up. "I'm going to bed, it's late and we've got to work tomorrow."

The Next Morning….

Tidus and Wakka were watching cartoons in the living room still half asleep, Lulu was applying her make up and deciding which outfit to wear, Yuna was with Rikku in the exercise room, Seymour was fixing breakfast for everyone, and Auron was outside cutting the grass.

Seymour left the kitchen to gather up everyone. "Breakfast is ready!" He yelled down the hall. Tidus and Wakka slowly pulled themselves from the couch into the kitchen. Yuna and Rikku came jogging down the hall. Lulu went outside to get Auron and pretty soon everyone was seated at the kitchen table. Seymour was sitting right across from Tidus with Yuna by his side.

"So uh…Seymour….lets call it truce man. I don't like this tension. I hated when the girls were fighting and I hate this now." _And I don't want to go home. _Tidus said breaking the long silence. Seymour looked up at him and smiled slightly extending a hand for Tidus to shake. The shook on it and everyone started talking at once.

Tidus' confessional.

"Sup, its me again. Seymour and I squashed the drama between us. Yuna's his even though I'd like to have her as mine. Until she dumps him or whatever, I'll just have to sit around and wait."

"LET'S GO!!! WE'RE FIVE MINUTES LATE!!!" Auron yelled. _Damn I hate being late! _

Everyone was running around doing last minute things then eventually heading off to work.

Lulu saw someone coming up to the VIP section that looked familiar. He had brown hair falling in front of his face and a scar going diagonal down the middle of his eyes.

"Uh have we met before?" Lulu asked looking up at him as he approached her. _That's the mysterious guy at the party! He's very handsome as well._

"Squall Leonhart." He said looking her directly in the eye. She looked down at her list. His name was at the very bottom. _Squall Leonhart. _

"Did you come to the party we had?" Lulu asked. There was a camera man right beside her and most people in Las Vegas knew that the MTV Real World was being filmed. So she assumed he would know what she was talking about.

He glanced at the camera man then back at her then nodded.

"Oh, well you're names on the list come in." Lulu said waving her hand in the direction of the VIP entrance. He stood there for a while just staring at her then went inside.

_Whew… _Lulu put a hand up to her chest.

The next Chapter will be called Lulu's First Date. Kind of obvious what's gonna happen next right? Yeah….

Anyways and we'll see what happens when Auron brings one of his dates home.


	14. Lulu's First Date

**Lulu's first Date! **

****

****

"Lulu! Ready to go!?" Rikku yelled over the loud music to her. Their work time was finally over. Rikku was still in her skimpy pink go go dancing outfit along with the pink platform boots. _Ugh what is she doing?! Who is that she's talking to!!!?_

Hours after Lulu had let Squall in the VIP area, he had returned to speak with her. Lulu felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and felt a little light headed and dizzy once she realized who had touched her. He slipped a piece of paper into the breast pocket of her black work shirt.

_He touched my breast… _She stood there just looking at him for a while. He held up a hand as if to wave goodbye to her.

"Bye…" She said in a dreamy voice. _Whoa you almost sound like a teenaged girl again. You've got to get a grip he's just a man. _

"LULU!!!" Rikku screamed with her hands around her mouth. Lulu looked at her and walked quickly over to the rest of the group.

In the SUV…

"So Lulu, who was that man you were talking to." Rikku teased, giggling away. An involuntary smile crept over Lulu's face.

_Squall Leonhart. _She thought to herself but said nothing.

"Come on spill it." Rikku elbowed her.

Seymour looked over his should at her in the backseat. _Another man!? Wait I have another woman… Why do I feel jealous?_

Yuna looked at Lulu waiting for her response, but Lulu said nothing for the rest of the ride home.

Lulu's confessional.

She sat down and picked the piece of paper out of her pocket. "Meet me at the Oasis Motel Lobby." She read aloud then grinning into the camera.

"He's quite handsome. Maybe even more than Seymour, but he's awfully quiet." She sighed and just stared off into space for awhile. Then she looked back down at the piece of paper. "9:00 PM Tomorrow!!!? I work!!!"

**Next Morning around ****11:00 AM******

Rikku was on the phone with Gippal. "I work today so come tomorrow?" She asked in a high pitch whiney voice.

"Ugh!! Then Saturday….but that's 5 days away! You aren't cheating are you?!" She sighed and relaxed. "Ok. Bye bye!"

Yuna walked into the room with Seymour not far behind. She spent the night trying to explain to him that she wasn't ready to have sex. Still he refused to give up on it.

"Seymour, why are you acting like this all of a sudden? It wasn't such a big deal to you before." Yuna said. _I will NOT have sex with him in this house on TV. _

"I have waited for you Yuna." He said smoothly. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed his cheek against hers. _Come on Yuna, I bet Lulu was way easier than this._ Yuna was wearing light blue pajama pants and a white tank top, While Seymour was just in his blue boxer shorts. He very rarely exposed his legs to anyone.

_Get off of me! _"Seymour please stop, I'm not ready for all this yet." She said jerking away from him and standing her ground with her hands on her hips. Seymour smirked at her attempt to stand up to him.

"In time Yuna, you will be ready. I shall wait, but my patients are wearing thin." He turned towards the hallway and went into his bedroom. Wakka had yet to even wake up and was still in bed snoring loudly.

_Why did I have to be roomed with this? _Seymour thought frowning over at the sleeping Wakka. He put on his work outfit even though they didn't have to go to work for another four and a half hours.

Auron was in his room getting dressed up.

"Where're you going?" Tidus asked. He was throwing all his dirty clothes out into the hallway. Rikku had decided to do the laundry this time.

"Tidus, I just told you yesterday. I'm inviting Edea over to eat lunch with us. Then I'm going to take her home on our way to work so everyone better be ready a few minutes early. I heard the boss saying we get minus 5 dollars off our paycheck every day we're even a minute late." Auron said dusting off his black pants and straightening the color of his shirt.

"Man, he needs to ease up on us. We're not like super humans, ya know." Tidus said tossing out another pair of jean shorts. It was in the middle of July and in Las Vegas it was hot as hell.

**Another Hour Later….**

Lulu hadn't gotten ready yet at all. She was wearing her black silk pajama outfit and slippers.

"You all right today Lulu? You're usually the first one dressed." Yuna said sitting across from her at the kitchen table. Everyone was sitting down and getting ready for Auron to bring home his date.

"Auron is not the only one that has a date." Lulu said. _My goodness why can't I keep the smile off my face when I think of him._

"Who is it? You can tell me." Yuna said leaning forward across the table.

"Well, you probably don't know him, but his name is Squall Leonhart. He came to the VIP section of the club last night. He gave me a note and told me to meet him tonight at 9 PM. I know that we have work, but I can't pass up this opportunity. I'll just work some extra hours." Lulu stood up and threw her empty cup of yogurt away.

"You'll have to tell me all about it!" Yuna said excitedly. Seymour walked into the kitchen causing her excitement to quickly fade away.

"So, I hear that Auron is bringing a date." Seymour said to break the silence. He sat down beside Yuna, avoiding eye contact with Lulu.

"Yes, we're all supposed to be on our best behavior. Her name's Quistis I think." Rikku added. She wore short jean shorts and a yellow tank top with two monkeys and a banana on it.

"Quistis? Are you sure it wasn't Shelinda?" Lulu made a confused face. _Or was it Edea? Auron needs to stop this. _

"No Shelinda was that psycho he dumped over the phone." Yuna said. "Quistis is right I think. Or it could be Edea…" _Oh my…_

They all silenced as they heard keys in the door. Auron stepped inside holding the hand of a petite woman with long black hair. She had a very pretty face, but something about her just didn't seem right. She wore a long black dress and way too much silver jewelry. As she walked into the kitchen Rikku was the first to greet her.

"Hello! You're Quistis right?" Rikku said smiling just as brightly. "Auron has said so many things about you." Edea frowned.

"No I'm sorry dear, my name's Edea." She turned her frown right back into a smile and sent a weird glance to Auron. He shrugged. _Shit Rikku!!!_

Lulu and Seymour made identical smirks. Yuna covered her mouth for just a second, and Tidus kept his goofy grin.

"Who is Quistis?" Edea asked through her fake grin.

Auron paused for a moment sending all kinds of dirty looks to Rikku and the gang. "That's my ex wife. The one I had my son with? You know?" _God, let her believe it. _

Edea did in fact at least pretend she believed it and sat down with the gang to have a nice lunch..

**8:00**** that night….**

Everyone else had gone to work, but Lulu was at home deciding what to wear on this "date" with this "Squall Leonhart."

_Oh this makes me look fat. _The out fit was a simple black skirt and a no sleeved white and black blouse.She thought to herself as she turned around and posed in front of the full length mirror they had in their room. It was of course trimmed in leopard fabric.

She tried another and another on, then finally she found the perfect one. A sleeveless black blouse, a white skirt with black trim at the bottom and an L imprinted on the area above her thigh, along with high heel black boots.

She called a cab and rode to the Oasis Hotel.

There he was, sitting on one of the sofas in the lobby. He wore just a wife beater and black pants. He looked up at her and tossed his hair back.

"Hello." She said waving at him. _He's even more handsome that I remembered last night. _

He stood up and glanced at her outfit. "I didn't expect you to come, I would have dressed up." He said simply. His voice didn't have any enthusiasm.

"Oh that's fine." Lulu smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. _Wow!_

"Come up to my room." He whispered in her ear while he was still bent forward.

"Ok." She said following him into the elevator. He pushed in the button then immediately came on to her realizing they were the only two in the elevator. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips onto hers.

_Oh no, I can't do this with him. I don't know anything at all about him. _Lulu thought as she felt his tongue exploring her mouth and his hands creeping all over her body.

She followed him to his hotel room and sat down on one of the beds. "So are you in Las Vegas for vacation?" She asked trying to maybe get his mind of what she knew he was thinkin about.

"You could say that." He said quietly as he sat down on the bed with her and started kissing her again. She broke away.

"Hey look, I don't do this kind of thing on the First Date, usually I don't even kiss." Lulu said scooting a foot away from him. "What do you say we take in a movie or something?"

"I'm not really into movies." He said scooting closer again and grabbing her wrists.

_I should have known this was too good to be true. _"If this is all you want, then I think I'm going to leave. My roommates are at work now, if I go now I can get some work done."

He stopped and let go of her as if telling her to go a head. She stood up and almost ran out of the hotel to the payphone downstairs.

Probably not what you expected? The next chapter will be called THIS KISS. Who will it be between? I don't know. Its between 2 roommates who haven't hooked up yet.


	15. This Kiss

****

****

**This Kiss**

****

****

It was Tuesday morning, Lulu was at the club trying to work in extra hours, and everyone else was just chillin inside the house. Tidus and Wakka had went shopping and picked up a blow up pool bed for their pool. But instead of using it for swimming, they were surfing down the steps on it.

"Wooooooo!!!" Tidus yelled as he slid down the stairs, lying on his stomach on the bed. He landed right at Seymour's feet.

"You find this nonsense fun?" Seymour asked smirking to show he wasn't trying to be mean or to put Tidus down for his immaturity. _His immaturity surprises me again. _

"Yeah dude, boredom will drive you insane. Wanna try?" Tidus stood up and held out the halfway deflated pool bed.

"No thank you, it's almost entertaining just watching." _And waiting for the time you fall and break your neck._ Seymour said leaning back against the wall. Rikku was next she jogged up the stairs with the bed in her hand. Tidus reorganized the pillows at the end of the stairs.

"Yeeeeeee heeeeee!!!!" She screamed as she slid down the long flight of stairs and landed softly on the pillows at the end. Their stair case was wider than normal, at the top there was two large silver balls on the banister polls. The banister wrapped around in a circle. There were no walls so while standing upstairs you could look down at the people downstairs. The last bedroom that had been named the guest room was up there along with another bathroom and the extra sitting room. The room where all the camera men slept, edited tapes, and kept a lot of their equipment was also up there.

Lulu walked in the front door and witnessed what was going on. "What are you doing?"_ Do I live with a bunch of children?_

"Try it Lulu its fun!!" Rikku said giggling. She handed the bed to Wakka.

"Wanna a try? I'll go down with you." Wakka said grinning. _I could touch her then ya. _Lulu shook her head no.

"That's fine, Wakka." She said walking past them all to the bathroom that was at the end of the hall. _I'm not stupid._

Yuna then came out of the girls' room. She and Lulu had been in there chatting about her disaster of a first date. And Yuna had shared her difficulties with Seymour.

She walked up next to Tidus. "What's this?" she laughed at Wakka who nearly landed on his head trying to slide down the stairs backwards.

"Oh! Didn't see ya there, it's a new game. Bed surfing. You run up the stairs and slide down them on this new pool bed me n' Wakka bought." He said pointing out each object as he explained to her.

"Oh let me try!" she said reaching for the bed. __

"Yuna, please, you may get hurt, dear." Seymour said gently wrapping his long fingers around her upper arm. She jerked her arm out of his grip and grabbed the bed. _Damnit Seymour. You're almost as bad as my grandmother. _She ran up the stairs and sat down normally on the bed.

"Wooooo hooooooo!!!" she screamed her voice vibrated as her butt roughly hit each stair. She then laughed once she hit the floor. "Seriously Seymour, you should worry so much. Try it."

"I will not act so foolishly." Seymour crossed his arms. Yuna and Tidus grinned at each other and each grabbed one of his arms.

"Hey! Yuna!" Seymour complained as they forced him up the stairs. "This is child's play." He said as they forced him to sit on the bed. "I am a grown ma…Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh." "n." he added as he hit he pillows at the end of the stairs. _Hmph._

Tidus and Yuna were laughing so hard they had to sit down.

Seymour turned to them with his arms crossed frowning. It was only a minute that he was able to hold his stern frown before he started laughing as well. He climbed up the stairs and sat in between them.

"I must admit, it was a bit of fun." He finally admitted. "It is also quite hot outside, Yuna, what do you say we take this outside and use it for what it was made for?"

"I just ate Seymour, I don't want to swim." _I don't want to swim with you. _Yuna said fanning her face since it was so red from her laughing. Tidus ran his hand through his hair. _God, I wish I could make that guy disappear. _

"Auron needs to hurry and get back. I'm really gettin sick of him hoggin the SUV." Tidus said. "We could go riding around."

Seymour slipped his arm around Yuna. "Walking is better for you. Shall we take a walk around?" Seymour asked. _I hope Tidus rejects my invite. I need time alone with Yuna._

"That sounds like a good idea, as long as we don't get lost ya?" Wakka said walking up the steps. "I'll go tell Lulu, and Rikku."

**Meanwhile….**

"Auron! You're lying to me. I will ask you this for the LAST time WHO IS QUISTIS!?!" Edea exploded.

_I'd rather be buried in a pile of shit rather than to face her now. _Auron sighed. "She's a girl I _was_ seeing, but Edea I left her because I want to take things further with you." He lied. The other day he had just told Quistis he wanted to turn up the heat in there relationship.

"Well Auron, it's too late. You lied to me. Once a liar, always a liar. Get out!" She pointed to the door of her hotel room. "I'm leaving Las Vegas tomorrow anyway. This city is a world of sinners; you are no different from any other guy out there."

Auron sighed and stood up. _Oh well, maybe you'll meet another. _"That's fine Edea. I've got plenty of back up plans." He walked right past her and slammed the door on his way out.

**Later that night, back at the house….**

Everyone was exhausted from their walk, they did in fact get lost and walked five miles around in circles, then had to turn around and walk another five miles. Tidus, Yuna, and Seymour were sitting on the couch watching MTV's music videos. Tidus glanced over at Seymour who had fallen asleep with his head back against the couch.

"Hey Yuna, whatdya say we take a dip in the pool?" Tidus whispered pointing to her sleeping boyfriend. _Ha! Got her now __Seymour_

They both slowly stood up and crept out of the living room. From Yuna's many experiences, she knew that Seymour was a very heavy sleeper so she wasn't the least bit worried. The two quickly changed into their swimming suits then snuck outside into the pool. The blue water seemed to glow with the bright pool lights shining underneath.

Yuna giggled softly. "I hope he doesn't wake up." _Hell will break loose again if he does._

"Me either." _This is my chance to tell her how I feel. _He took her hand in his as they slowly walked down the steps, letting the chilling water rise higher and higher up their mid drifts. Yuna shivered.

"The water is so cold." She said through trembling lips.

"Wakka and I just changed it this afternoon. Just as it was cooling off today." Tidus explained he then disappeared under the water and reappeared standing right in front of Yuna.

She laughed and backed away from him not wanting to touch his cold wet body. He splashed her and laughed also. She splashed him back then stopped abruptly.

"Shhh!! We're going to wake up Seymour. All the windows are open. Lulu turned off the air conditioning since its cooler out."

"Oh right." Tidus said slowly moving closer to her. They were now in the deeper in so the water was up to his neck. "Yuna, I've been kinda wanting to get you alone."

"Really?" Yuna asked looking up at his bright ocean blue eyes. His wet blond hair sent little trickles of water down his face. He nodded.

"I really like you Yuna. All these women in Vegas, and I can only think of you. I know I may not be as manly as Seymour, but I…" Tidus stopped and looked at her. She dropped her head into her hands and started silently crying.

"I don't like him, Tidus. He's been trying to make me have sex with him. I'm almost afraid of him now, after how he attacked you that day." She said quickly wiping her tears away ashamed of crying. _I like you Tidus. Only you._

He rested his hands on her shoulders and pulled her half naked body close to his. Her eyes widened as his lips first met hers, then they slowly closed. Tidus backed her against the wall of the pool and deepened the kiss as he entwined his fingers with hers on both hands. _Oh God, finally. _He thought as he let go of her hands and let them explore her body. _His touch is far more intense than __Seymour__'s. _

Tidus broke the kiss turning his head the opposite way then sealing it again.

The sliding glass door slammed shut. Both Yuna and Tidus' bodies froze. Tidus wasn't even able to remove his lips from Yuna's….

Uh oh….What's going to happen next? The following chapter will be called CHAOS! And that's exactly what's going to be goin on.

Yeah I know I hate cliff hangers too, but this is for all the writers who have done it to me.


	16. Chaos!

**Chaos!**

****

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!_ Tidus repeated to himself. Yuna bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

"HEY YOU TWO!!!"

Yuna's eyes shot open and Tidus' brain stopped cursing.

"Seymour would be so pissed if he saw this." Rikku said with her hand on her hip. She had on a little lavender bikini and a plain white towel wrapped around her waist.

Yuna and Tidus both sighed. "I thought you were him!" Yuna said with the relieving feeling of weight being lifted from her shoulders. _Whew!! _Tidus backed away from Yuna.

"Get in Rikku so when he does come out here, it doesn't look suspicious." Tidus said swimming to the edge and grabbing her ankle.

"Take it easy, he's asleep on the couch. Me 'n Wakka were messin with him. If he can sleep through that he can sleep through anything." Rikku said sitting down on the side of the pool and putting her legs in.

"You're right. I have to practically beat him up in the morning to get him to leg go of me. He likes to squeeze me in a death grip while he sleeps." Yuna said trying to float gracefully on her back but failing miserably, being sucked down under the water.

Tidus chuckled and once she arose again said. "I'd never do that. I'm easy to wake up."

Yuna grinned at him. "What time is it, Rikku?"

"Just a little after nine. Wakka's mixing up some drinks for us." She said gently sliding the rest of her body into the pool. _Gonna get plastered tonight!_

**On the way** to the kitchen Lulu caught a glimpse of Seymour sleeping on the couch. He was wearing a white tank top with black jeans. _He will be mine. I can't take this much longer. _She sat down next to him and patted his shoulder. He didn't respond at all.

"Seymour, I really need to talk to you." She said pushing the power off button for the TV.

"THE DRINKS ARE READY!!!" Wakka bellowed, his voice echoed through the whole house. He stood in the wide doorway of the kitchen with two glasses in his hand.

Lulu got up and took them both from his hand she sat back down beside Seymour and nudged him with her elbow as she tried to hand him the drink. He didn't move. _I could take full advantage of him like this. _Lulu thought as she roughly shook his arm receiving yet again no response. She set the drinks on the coffee table. Gently, she pressed her full lips against his for a short peck. She then straddled herself on his lap and kissed him again, this time with more passion. Losing complete control she began to dry hump him while placing love bites all over his neck. Lulu heard voices outside the back door and quickly jumped off of him straightening her clothes patting her hair.

**Yuna, Tidus, and Rikku** entered the kitchen through the back door and each picked up a drink still wearing their swimming outfits.

"Tidus go start the music." Rikku said shoving his arm. "I'll call Gippal."

"Where's Auron, he should invite one of his dates." Yuna sat down at the kitchen table and took the first sip of her drink.

"Uh I think he's out with one of his dates now." Rikku sat down across from her practically chugging her whole glass down. She grabbed the cordless phone sitting on the table and dialed Gippal's number.

"Hey babe, we're having a little party tonight, do you wanna come over. It'll be real fun." Rikku persuaded. _If you say no I'll just call your friend Baralai. _

He sighed. "Sure thing. See ya in a little bit." He hung up before she could say goodbye. She squealed and rubbed her hands together.

They walked together into the living room where Lulu sat still trying to wake Seymour.

"Here Lulu, let me show you how it's done." Yuna said jumping down hard on Seymour's lap. He groaned and slowly awoke.

"Must you wake me with such violence?" He said in a groggy voice while rubbing his eyes. He saw Tidus walking down the hall in his swimming trunks and there Yuna was in her bikini with the ends of her hair still wet.

She grinned at him. "You never wake up."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He smelled the chlorine on her and frowned. "You've been swimming with him." He said in a low voice.

"Uh…who?" Yuna giggled nervously and slowly scooted off his lap.

He snatched up her wrist and yanked her off the couch.

"Hey!" Lulu said. "Don't be so rough Seymour." _Hmph if he had yanked me up that way he'd have a busted lip, black eye, and a couple broken bones._

"Come on, Yuna I wish to have a few words with you." He hissed, pulling her away to his bedroom ignoring Lulu's comment.

**"Gippal!!"** Rikku screamed as he entered the house. She threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"Hey Rikku." He said with no enthusiasm.

"Come on, I'll get you some drinks." _Plenty of drinks hehehehe. _Gippal followed her obediently into the kitchen where Wakka was in there mixing away already pretty drunk his self.

"What's the strongest you've got here Wakka?" Rikku leaned forward and whispered. He handed her a glass of pinkish orange colored liquor. Rikku sniffed it and handed it to Gippal. She grabbed another one and they shared a toast.

Tidus entered the kitchen and took a drink. "How's it goin, Gippal." The two slapped, and shook hands.

"Pretty good, man." Gippal said taking a long drink.

**Seymour**** shoved Yuna into the bedroom** and slammed the door. "If you cheated on me, Yuna I WILL find out! And don't think I will take it lightly." His icy voice sent shivers down her spine. She nodded.

"You understand?" he asked bringing his lips and inch from hers.

"Yes." Yuna nodded again. He kissed her lips and firmly held her hips against his. _Maybe I should get her plenty intoxicated before I do this. It shall make things much easier._

"Let us have some drinks with the rest of the roommates." He opened the door and motioned for her to walk out of it.

**Meanwhile in Auron's world. **

Auron was walking through a club looking for Quistis when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Auron!! Where have you been?! Why haven't you called me!? I was so worried that you didn't like me." Shelinda spoke frantically waving her hands around.

"Uh Shelinda did I not make it clear things weren't working out?" Auron looked down at her. She frowned and began to cry hysterically.

"It's because I'm ugly isn't it!!! I'm so ugly you can't stand to look at me!?!" She screamed. Attention was beginning to become centered on them.

_Oh shit! What a night!_ Auron grabbed her hand and led her out of the club. "Where are you staying?"

"Back in the apartments where I always have been! God why don't you pay attention to me!!" Auron got her into the SUV and went with her to her home.

**The next chapter will be called Chaos II**

Will Rikku get her way with Gippal? Will Seymour take advantage of Yuna? Will Auron make it out of Shelinda's house alive? What are Tidus and Lulu going to do about their crushes?!


	17. Chaos II

****

****

**CHAOS II**

****

An hour, and several drinks later, Rikku and Gippal had made their way into the hot tub, in just their underwear.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Rikku said to him in a sultry voice.

"Sure…." He slurred his hands slipped on the wet rim of the pool, as he tried to sit up, sending him further under the hot water. Rikku saw this as a chance to jump on his lap. She grabbed his face and starting kissing him.

Tidus stepped outside and witnessed the scene. "Ugh…"

**In the kitchen** Wakka, Lulu, Seymour, and Yuna sat sipping drinks and chatting.

"No, Seymour I don't want anymore." Yuna whined and Seymour shoved a drink her way. _I know what he's trying to do._

He gently kissed her cheek and placed her hand over the cup. "I made it for you; it's good I just want you to try it, Yuna." Seymour said almost in a whisper as he was aware of all the suspicious eyes around him. _Drink it!! _

Tidus entered the kitchen from the back door. "Anybody drinkin this?" Tidus asked lifting a random glass of the counter. Wakka was now sitting at the table with his face in his hands.

"No." Everyone responded. Lulu glanced over at Seymour and Yuna again. Yuna made a disgusted face as she took a small sip of what Seymour had made for her, a little scared of what the result could be.

**Tidus' Confessional **

"Seymour's a freakin creep. I knew his good guy act was too good to be true. Yuna has even admitted that she doesn't like him anymore. He let out a deep sigh and ran a hand over his hair.

**Auron shut the** door behind him as he stepped inside Shelinda's house. She paced back and forth, whimpering and mumbling about how she didn't know what to do.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Auron asked putting his hand on his hip and looking at her as if she gone insane. _This is one crazy bitch!_

"I'M PREGNANT!!" she shrieked clinging to the arm of his jacket. "I didn't start my period, my stomachs getting bigger! Oooooh…." She whined.

"Wait a minute, we never…." Auron started but she slapped his arm.

"Yes you did!! Awhile ago. Don't you remember!!? Oooooh…uh...Oooh…what am I gonna do?" She paced back and forth again.

Auron honestly hadn't done anything with her besides dance at the club and ask for her phone number. He shook his head. "You've been drinking haven't you?"

"No! You think I'm lying! I'm not a liar, don't you DARE call me a LIAR!!!" She screamed. Auron chuckled.

"Look, I've got to get home, it's late and I know there's a little party at the house." Auron said turning towards the door. She lunged forward at him and clung to his back.

"No Auron. I'm having your baby!! You're not leaving me!"

**Back at the house**

Yuna had indeed fallen under Seymour's spell and was now ridiculously drunk. She giggled as Seymour laid her down on his bed.

"Heehehehee… what are you doing?" her speak was so slurred he wasn't sure what she said.

"Just lay still my dear." He whispered in her ear as he laid his body over hers. _Nothing can stop me from taking her now!_ She squealed and giggled some more.

"You're heavy…" she whined.

Tidus walked down the hall and heard Yuna yelling "Stop!"

He leaned his ear against the door and heard Seymour saying. "Shhh….its ok my dear, you want this." "Noooo…." She whined back.

Tidus had heard enough he banged on the door a couple times. "Seymour!!" he yelled. Seymour groaned and peeled himself off Yuna's body.

"What is it?" He asked opening the door.

"What are you doing to Yuna?" Tidus asked trying to look past Seymour at Yuna who was lying on the bed in her bikini still.

"Is it really any of you're business what I do with my girlfriend?" Seymour responded starting to close the door. Tidus stuck his hand in the door and pushed it open.

"You're trying to force her into f#$#ing you." Tidus said pushing his way into the room. _I don't care if he wants to fight I'll go home if it means saving Yuna…_

Seymour leaned against the door frame and smirked. He wasn't about to get himself kicked out, not without Yuna going with him. "You think I would actually do something of the sort? I was simply taking care of her, can you not see how sickeningly intoxicated she is?"

"Yeah I can. You got her this way forcing your stupid drinks down her throat, I may not me be sharpest knife in the drawer but I'm definitely not the dullest." Tidus said taking Yuna's hand and helping her out of the bed.

"Ahahaha….Tidus, where're we going?" She whined tripping on her own feet only to be caught and picked up by Tidus. Seymour glared at Tidus as he walked out the door with Yuna in his arms. _So he wants to play it this way…_

Rikku caught them in the hall. Gippal was stumbling behind her, they were both in their wet underwear.

"Rikku, I gotta get home." Gippal said trying to steady himself by leaning against the wall. Lulu smirked.

"Driving while drinking isn't very wise." She was sitting on in the chair at the very in of the hallway looking through the newspaper.

"Huh?" He asked squinting at her. She rolled her eyes, shook her head, and resumed reading.

**Lulu's Confessional**

"Things in the house have gotten seriously strange. Seymour's been acting very different; I'm almost sensing a feeling of pure evil coming from him. He is still very handsome all the while. Yuna has also showed signs of something being terribly wrong. Rikku is still her same self, Gippal seems like a mindless jerk, he'll hurt her and she'll spend a week moping about the house. I know her kind and seen them in the same position. Tidus almost seems to be showing signs of maturity. It surprises me. Auron's secrets have been revealed, I would have never guessed he was the player kind. Wakka hasn't changed much, maybe I shall give him a chance he's so pathetic I guess I could spare some pity.

Wakka walked into the bedroom groaning, he fell flat on his bed and was instantly asleep. Seymour sighed. _I assume it could be much worse… _He thought looking at Wakka. Wakka hadn't even got Lulu to have a really long decent conversation with Lulu, let alone get her to have any sex.

**"Let go of me!"** Auron demanded. "You are crazy! I do not know nor do I care how you became pregnant, but I do know that its not mine! Now good night!" He slammed the door in her face. He heard her screaming at the top of her lungs from outside the building but he didn't care. He hopped into the SUV and started home.

The next chapter will be called VACATION. If you've ever watched the show you know about midway into the season the cast gets to go on a vacation to a foreign land. If you could give me some suggestions of where they should go it would be nice. I was thinking something like Tokyo Japan.

Sorry about the longer wait, these retarded teachers have just been piling on the work I have a huge art project, a 5 page essay, and a book to read and a book report to do all this week so I really couldn't get time to update. But I will try to stay more on top of it from now on.


	18. Vacation

A Dude, you can stop reading this story if you don't like the way its going, it won't hurt my feelings any.

Thanks for the rest of my reviews and I think I'll make them go to Tokyo cause I know more about that city than any of the others mentioned. Plus I can speak some Japanese, no I don't like anime or stuff like that lol.

****

****

**Vacation**

****

Everyone woke up around 10:00 A. M. the next morning. Rikku was in the bathroom trying to pull herself together after her wild night of sex and alcohol. Yuna woke up with the worst headache she had ever felt. She made it into the living room then had to lie down on the couch for fifteen minutes.

"Are you ok, my dear?" Seymour asked looking over the back of the couch at her. She shook her head no.

"What was I doing last night?" Yuna asked as if it wasn't obvious. Seymour was relieved that at least she couldn't remember being harassed by him and saved by Tidus.

"There's no need to worry yourself about it." He said smiling down at her.

Yuna remembered him yelling at her in his bedroom and making her a drink she didn't want to take. "What happened last night Seymour? I remember now, you were mad at me for swimming with Tidus, and you made me drink something. From then on I don't remember anything." She said trying to sit up. Seymour simply smiled again.

"I do believe your mind is mixing up the activities of last night." He said helping her off the couch and walking with her to the kitchen.

Lulu was of course already dressed in faded blue jeans, black high heels, and a nice black shirt. Her hair was pulled back and pinned up into a huge bun. She heard Seymour lie to Yuna and rolled her eyes. _I don't think she can get any more naïve. _

Wakka made his entrance knocking over the napkin basket and loudly cleaning them all up. Yuna stifled a giggle, Lulu just shook her head, and Seymour was too busy making sure Yuna was buying his stories about the previous night.

**4:05 P.M.******

"Come on people!! We're going to be ten damn minutes late!!" Auron yelled standing in the doorway. Yuna and Rikku came running out of the doorway Seymour following them. They piled into the SUV and sped their way to the club.

"I've got good news and bad news." Michael, their boss announced once they had all entered the club and were quietly giving him their attention. After no one said anything for a minute he continued. "Bad news is, you're twelve minutes late, that's a cut from your paychecks this month. Good news is, I've got a few tickets here…. The club Rain has sponsored a trip to Tokyo Japan for the seven of you."

Yuna and Rikku let piercing screams while jumping up and down. Tidus, Auron, and Wakka clapped softly, grinning. Seymour and Lulu just smiled.

"When do we leave!?" Rikku asked rubbing her hands together excitedly. _Hot Asian men! _

"First thing tomorrow, your plane leaves at 5 in the morning and you don't have to work today although, because of your lateness this evening, it would probably benefit you."

The crew decided to work until 10 that night, then go home to rest before their big trip. As they were leaving their boss stopped them again to hand them 1,000,000 yen or about 8000 dollars, a little over 1,000 dollars a piece for each of them.

Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu went straight into the ladies' bedroom to pack up their things. The other guys sat in the sitting rooms, and Seymour went off to the kitchen to start some cookies.

"Oooooh this is going to be so exciting!!" Rikku squealed. Yuna giggled.

"I'm not getting excited until we actually make it there." Lulu said taking out an item in her drawer and setting it gently in her suitcase. Twenty minutes later Tidus stuck his head in the doorway.

"Yuna, could I speak with you a minute?" he asked motioning for her to come over. She walked over to him slowly.

"What is it?" Yuna asked.__

"Are you and Seymour, still…you know." Tidus asked quietly, looking back and forth down the hallway. _Seriously you should dump him after that shit last night. _

"Yeah, kind of… Something about him seems shady though, he's changing. But, I've never broken up with anyone before I don't know how to tell him that I…" _How will I ever let him know how I really feel without __Seymour__ getting in the way…_

Seymour came out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies in his hand. "Here, darling would you like some?" _I've got to keep her away from that boy!_

"Oh thank you Seymour." Yuna said taking one of the large, warm chocolate chip cookies. The were amazingly good almost taking her mind off how she needed to break it off with him. "I want to talk with you later."

"Of course." He then turned towards Tidus, holding out the plate to him, but saying nothing. Tidus took one and was surprised by how good they were too. "Mmm! These are great, man."

Seymour simply smiled and nodded. _Perhaps I should have placed poison in his. _He continued going around the house handing out his food and making small talk with the roommates. He knew they were suspicious about him.

**Later on that night…**

Auron had just come home from Quistis' or was it Nhadala's, the new girl he met to replace Edea. He hung his jacket up and relaxed on the couch listening to the faint mumble of the rest of his roommates talking at the dinner table.

"Yuna, you wished to speak with me earlier, shall we have that talk now?" Seymour asked as everyone seemed to be leaving the kitchen. Yuna sent Tidus a glance, he stood up and left the room.

"Seymour, I kinda think that maybe we should break up, I mean I still want to be close with you, because you've been really nice to me and I like you, but I want to date around a little bit. You know this is the first time I've ever really been about to date." _Please don't get angry…_

Seymour looked at her for a while. He was used to being dumped; most of them said he was too possessive. He sighed. "Yuna do you not understand how I feel about you?"

"How can you feel so strongly when you barely know me? We've only been here a couple of weeks." Yuna protested before he could continue. He reached across the table and squeezed her hands gently.

"Stay with me, Yuna…That boy could never love you like I can." He whispered leaning across the table and placing a kiss on her lips. She sighed and took her hands away from his.

"I'm going to go finish packing." She said just as she disappeared behind the wall of the kitchen. Seymour grinned to himself.

Everyone decided that it would be best to go to bed early so they weren't totally exhausted after spending so much time on an airplane the next day.

**The next morning ****4:45******

Auron was in the doorway again yelling. He wore a pair of tan pants and a teal shirt, Tidus was sitting on the couch wearing black and silver shorts with a white T-shirt with some black and silver designs on it. Yuna and Rikku decided to dress up, both wearing tan skirts. Yuna wore a lavender blouse, and Rikku wore a pink one. Lulu wore a dark maroon shirt with black flowers on the see through sleeves of her shirt, and a long black skirt. Seymour wore black pants, and a white dress shirt. He didn't have time to gel up his hair so he had it pulled back into one braid that Rikku had the pleasure of doing, along with some loose hair beside his face. After eating the remainder of chocolate chip cookies he had made, she had instantly become his biggest fan. Wakka wore his hair gelled as usual and wore jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt. The group made it out of the house at 4:50 and hopped onto the plane to TOKYO!

The next Chapter will be called TOKYO


	19. Tokyo!

To the reviewer confused about the drinks in chapters 2 and 3, there's a part that says Rikku and Tidus continued to go back and forth to the kitchen for more drinks, so yeah they had a little more than just 2 lol.

And I got a review along time ago that asked why did I edit out the word fuck? Its just mocking the way MTV bleeps it out. Although I left the word 'shit' alone because I thought it would get too confusing. It has nothing to do with being mature.

**Tokyo******

****

_Many _hours later the crew exited the plane and road the train to a spot near Ryokan Toki, then a van picked them up and brought them right up to the place. Even though it seemed like it should be in middle of the night, it was morning there in Japan.

"Whoa dude I just saw a McDonalds back there _AND _a Kentucky Fried Chicken." Tidus said slowly getting out of the van even though everyone was impatiently waiting behind him. "And this place is tight!"

A small Japanese woman with her hair pulled back in a bun with chopsticks in it, dressed in a pretty red, pink, and white kimono approached them and introduced herself. "Ohayo gozaimasu. Watashi wa Takahashi Megumi desu."

Everyone just kind of looked around and smiled at her. Auron just stared at her. Her grin widened as she spoke again. "Good morning, I am Megumi Takahashi. I will assist you on your trip to Japan. I hope you enjoy your stay." _What an interesting looking bunch. _With that she bowed and began to show them around the place.

"There are only two rooms in your part, but seven beds." Megumi continued as she walked them into their house. There was a small living room with a TV, a kitchen, the 2 bedrooms, and a VERY small one bathroom.

After Megumi left them they all looked around at each other.

"So uh, I guess we should get the rooms straightened out first. Then we've got to find somewhere to eat." Tidus said setting down their bag. They were all standing in the simple living room. Tidus' stomach growled disturbing the silence in the room after his statement. No one knew how to react to this. The words ONE BATHROOM stuck in everyone's mind.

"Well, even before that….I've got to use the bathroom."_ Haha I'm getting it first! _Rikku said taking a small step in that direction.

"No! Let me go first ya!" Wakka said running after her. "Hey I'm the oldest here." Auron protested. "Ladies first." Lulu suggested calmly even though she had to use it just as bad. The rest of the crew ran like a stampede to get in line.

10 minutes later after everyone had used the bathroom; the group decided that Wakka, Rikku, and Auron were sharing one room while Tidus, Lulu, Yuna, and Seymour were to share another. They spilt up into their rooms and put away their bags.

"Those four sharing a room."_ I can smell the sex in the air now_ Auron said chuckling.

"That's going to be crazy ya?" Wakka added.

Rikku snickered. _Oh it will be crazy…_

**In the van…..**

Although they were advised to just take the train anywhere they wanted to go, they still chose to take the van and were caught in the thick traffic.

They were blasting some kind of popular Japanese music and being loud while Auron suffered a headache trying to find where the damn Kentucky Fried Chicken was even though he had past it twice.

"Yuna I dare you to flash the car next to us. Look at those hot guys!" Rikku said point out the window at them. They gave each other weird looks. Seymour's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to object.

"Nooo…." Yuna squealed covering what little cleavage her shirt did show. _My grandma would hang me._

"I think it would be best to stay on our best behavior while we're here in Japan, do you not think so?" Seymour asked. He was sitting on the other side of Yuna trying his best to keep his hands off her. She had made it clear they were no longer and item, but he hoped to win her over again, by just purely being modest.

"There it is Auron stop!!" Tidus yelled. Auron swung the van around quickly throwing everyone to the side. Yuna unwillingly fell into Seymour's chest. The opposite with Lulu and Wakka. Him making sure he had contact with Lulu's chest.

The group walked into the Kentucky Fried Chicken. Everyone looked at them and stared, partially because of the camera men behind them, but also because they were a big group of foreigners.

After their lunch at Kentucky Fried Chicken they spent another hour in the van trying to find their way back to the guest house where they spent the evening sleeping.

**10:00 PM****….**

Seymour was the first awake and took advantage of this by taking a shower before anyone else got up. He put on another pair of black jeans and a silky black shirt. He looked in the mirror and noticed that his natural brown hair was growing back out. He sighed and began to gel up his hair again, even though he didn't think he looked half bad with the braid. Lulu was lying in bed awake; she could see the crack of light under the bathroom door. She looked over at Seymour's empty bed and smiled.

Seymour looked up at the mirror again and saw another reflection there behind him. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in." he muttered. _Please just leave me alone. Yuna would never take me back if I dated another roommate a day later from our breakup. _

"Your hair must take a lot of concentration." She said running her fingers down one of his still wet, but stiff locks of hair. _I'd like to stroke you somewhere else too…_

"Yeah…it does." Seymour said trying to leave the bathroom. Lulu backed up and shut the door pushing in the little button to lock it.

"I don't think so, buddy. You have unfinished business here and I want and explanation." She said. _You can't get away now. _

Seymour cringed as he saw the naughty smile appear on her face. "Lulu this bathroom is way too small. I…I need some room to breath." His voice became nothing but a whisper as his breathing became even harder. He tried to look everywhere but into her eyes.

"Seymour…I don't understand you. You'll force drinks down a young unwilling girl to fk her, but you can't even keep eye contact with a grown woman who would be perfectly willing to….

"I can't be seen in here with you, Lulu." Seymour said cutting her off. "Lets wake up the roommates and go out somewhere." He suggested trying to get past her only to be trapped against the wall with her full purple lips dangerously close to his.

"You never liked going out before." Lulu said grinning at him.

"This is Japan; I want to see what it's like here." His voice cracked as he felt her lips touch his neck. _Shit…just hold back __Seymour__. Don't lose control._

Even though usually Seymour was extremely good at keeping his composure, now wasn't one of those times. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and pushed her against the sink which was only a two and a half feet away from the wall. Their lips crushed together in a powerful kiss….

Yuna got out of bed and went to the bathroom door with a new outfit in her arms. She banged on the door.

Seymour pulled away from Lulu as if she suddenly became as hot to the touch as fire. Lulu went to open the door, but he grabbed her wrist.

"What if that's Yuna?" he whispered very quietly. Lulu smirked and jerked the door open. Yuna smiled awkwardly and glanced at Seymour. He turned his face away from her. _Shit, I've blown it. This is really fkin modest. _

"Seymour…I hope this isn't what it looks like." Yuna said once Lulu had left the bathroom.

"Yuna, you said you wanted it to be over so you could date other people, did you not?" Seymour asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, but…" _That didn't mean you could too._

"And were you not just going to date Tidus?" Seymour asked again walking close to her and looking down at her small figure. _As hard as it is to admit…_

"Well…" _Of course that was my plan from day 1. But you were sooo nice…_

"Then yes this is what it looks like." He said looking around the corner making sure Lulu was out of ear shot. "But I still really care for you Yuna." He whispered.

Yuna just nodded and closed the door once he had left the bathroom. _Yeah I want to date Tidus, but I still don't want you with Lulu._ She crossed her arms and pouted for a moment. She kind of liked having Seymour drooling all over her, even though she didn't feel the same. It's nice to know you've got something someone else wants, but they can't have.

The next chapter will called TOKYO NIGHTS and things are going to get pretty crazy. 4 different hook ups will become official in the next chapter and there might just be a fight.


	20. Tokyo Nights

I looked at a map of Tokyo, in the area where the hotel/guest house or whatever is there's a KFC and a McDonalds, unless the map is wrong….

****

****

**Tokyo**** Nights**

****

An hour later the crew had piled back into their van, at this time of night the traffic was less heavy. Lulu was behind the wheel this time, with Seymour sitting in the passenger's side.

Tidus put his arm around Yuna in the van and grinned at her. Seymour caught sight of this out of the corner of his eyes. He strained to keep himself from saying anything. It was wrong to expect Yuna to sit around and knit while he had his fun with Lulu.

"This looks like a pretty crazy place…." Lulu said watching a blonde headed American girl stumble out of the club with a Japanese boy trying to keep her on her feet, but laughing at her in the process. _Hmph, typical young American…_

"Yeah stop here!" Rikku said eyeing the other men that stood outside the place. She pulled open the heavy van door and had jumped out just barely after Lulu had stopped.

"Konnichiwa!!!" she called in a flirty way. They were given a handbook full of phrases and grammar points. Wakka elbowed her.

"It's Konbanwa, ya." He whispered. She covered her mouth and giggled. The guys looked around at each other and laughed, but understood she didn't speak the language. One of them could even speak English.

"I'll be back in 3 hours to pick you people up." Auron said turning towards the van. "I've got business to take care of." _Gonna take some PRIVATE Japanese "lessons" from _MegumiHe chuckled as Lulu tossed him the keys.

Tidus had his arm around Yuna's waist as they entered the club. Loud techno music with hardly any words at all was playing. A lot of heads turned as the group walked in.

Seymour walked in behind them leaving Lulu outside with Rikku and Wakka.

Another hour later Rikku was completely drunk and had made out with three different men and now flirting with a fourth. Tidus and Yuna spent the time grinding on the dance floor. Seymour had danced with Lulu once, but was highly embarrassed about dancing in front of others so he stood most of the time, in the corner, watching Yuna and Tidus.

"Seymour, this is getting quite ridiculous and almost childish." _What the fuck is his problem!? _Lulu yelled in his ear. He blew her off and walked towards Yuna once he seen Tidus heading off to the guys restroom. Lulu was furious, but didn't want to act out in front of all these curious eyes around her. She turned to taller Japanese man with long black hair highlighted with blond streaks that had tapped her shoulder and asked in English if she wanted to dance. She declined politely and followed Seymour to the bar, but instead of talking with him, she asked for a drink with the help of her little Japanese booklet for the bartender didn't speak any English.

"Yuna, I want to speak with you outside!!!" Seymour yelled.__

"Huh?!!" She asked back. He repeated himself pointing to the doorway.

"No I'm not ready to go yet!!" she yelled back.

Seymour sighed loudly. Tidus returned and snatched up Yuna again. Seymour growled under his breath and turned back to Lulu. She frowned up at him. He decided there was nothing better to do than to get himself a drink also and sit there at the bar.

**Meanwhile,**

Auron searched the hotel area for Megumi. She was an employee there chosen to guide the real worlders, it was quite exciting for her too. Auron caught her in the hallway next to her cart full of cleaning stuff and new sheets.

"Hello there." Auron said flirtatiously, walking slowly up to her cart. This was the first time he saw her in just a plain outfit with her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail.

"Ah! Hi, ano…" She started. Nearly forgetting her English.

"Auron." He said sending her a friendly smile. "So uh…when do you get some time off. I'd like to take you out somewhere. Or better yet you could take me out and show me the best Japanese food around here."

She smiled. "I am to guide you not take you out on dates. Its unprofessional."

"I see…" Auron said smiling. _Oh I haven't given up yet…_

**Back at the Club**

****

Seymour had gotten carried away with the drinking and was a little drunk himself. The crowd of people seemed to be one fuzzy blur of slow motion in his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and noticed Yuna there in the middle of the crowd inside Tidus' arms as they played a slower song. Lulu tugged at his arm, but he didn't move. She had also had her share of drinks and couldn't stand up completely straight for very long.

"Come on and dance with me!! Don't worry about that bitch!! She's got Tidus!!" Lulu yelled. Seymour looked down at her. Had she lost her mind? Since when was she so outspoken with her feelings like that. Rikku stumbled into them giggling loudly.

"Ohayo gozaimasu…aishiteru yo!" (good morning I love you) she burst into giggles again and wrapped her arms around Seymour's neck. "Aishiteru!" Seymour pushed her away from him and she hit the floor with a thud. Wakka wasn't far either, he had a drink in his hand and girls all over him kissing his cheek and asking him in there terrible English if he wanted to go to their place or if he would take them with him. They knew about the TV show and wanted to appear on American television.

Tidus and Yuna came up to the group holding hands and making out right there in front of Seymour. Seymour grabbed Yuna's arm and pulled her against him.

"Hey! Seymour!" she complained struggling to pull out of his grip.

"Hey man, get off her!" Tidus said shoving Seymour in the chest with one hand. Seymour let go of Yuna and shoved Tidus with both hands knocking him into someone with a drink who spilled it all over Tidus.

"Fuck you Seymour!! Let go of her!!" Tidus stood up and grabbed Yuna's other arm. A Japanese security guard walked up to them and asked them all to leave. Everyone walked outside the club and stood in the quiet street.

"Yuna I can't bear to watch you and Tidus nearly making love in the middle of a public place." Seymour said calmly. He was surprised he could still make sense of the situation with as many drinks as he took down.

"Well, Seymour you and Lulu were doing God knows what in that tiny bathroom of ours! You're not being fair!!" she yelled looking up at his much taller figure.

"Yeah!" Tidus added.

"You shut up! If it weren't for the rule against fighting I would have…." He stopped himself. _Killed you by now…_ Seymour knew threatening him would just make things worse.

"Would've what!?" Tidus asked stepping up closer to Seymour. "C'mon! Hit me! Go home! Nobody wants you here anyway!" he yelled childishly.

The rest of the crew just stared at the two of them as did a couple of the Japanese people standing around. Seymour stormed off down the road. Lulu walked after him, but Wakka stopped her.

"Let him go ya? Auron's gonna be here soon." He said letting her wrist go. She sighed. She was drunk, tired, and sick of chasing him anyway. Yuna clung to Tidus as he hugged her in his warm arms.

**The Next Morning….**

****

At 8:00 in the morning, Megumi knocked on their door with a whole cart of Japanese breakfast. Of course no one was awake. Auron eventually did get up and answer the door. He was in his black silk pajama outfit.

"Hello again."

She bowed to him. "Ohayo. Are you hungry?"

"Starved, thank you very much." Auron said as she rowed the cart inside the small kitchen area.

"As for the date, we'll try tonight at 7:00?" she asked. "Professional is boring all the time." _So says my friend. _

Auron grinned. "Sure thing, we will meet right here?" he asked. She nodded and smiled again.

Seymour had made it back home around 3:00 in the morning, he was fast asleep in his bed unreachable by anyone. Everyone else slowly awoke and drug themselves to the kitchen table while Megumi introduced them to the Japanese dishes.

After breakfast everyone sat in the living room area trying to fully wake up. Lulu got the bathroom first and was perfecting her hair and makeup while everyone else crossed their legs waiting to use the restroom. She finally exited and headed into the bedroom she shared with Yuna, Tidus, and Seymour. She noticed Seymour still sleeping heavily, even snoring which was something he didn't usually do at all. He wore just a pair of dark blue silk pants.

She jumped right on him and whispered "Seymour" in his ear. He didn't budge. She rolled him off the bed and listened as he hit the floor. His eyes shot open.

"Good morning. You're breakfast is getting cold."

He groaned and closed his eyes again. She crawled on top of him on the floor and kissed his lips.

"I thought you were mad at me?" He mumbled.

"I am, it was very rude of you to blow me off… But I can understand how hard it must be to watch your ex girlfriend hook up so quickly with another man that you live with. Plus, you look very cute right now." She said looking down into his blood shot eyes.

_Cute?_ He rolled his eyes and pulled himself up so he was sitting beside her on the floor. "You look very beautiful also. I had better get to my breakfast, do you know what we're having?"

"Japanese food, I found it quite exquisite." She said smiling at him stumbling to his feet that didn't seem to want to carry him as he drug them along the floor, making his way into the kitchen. Tidus sent him a dirty look, and Yuna cuddled up closer to Tidus on the couch.

The next Chapter will be called Going Home

In that chapter Auron will go on his date and maybe even bring her home to America. We'll see how this Lulu/Seymour Tidus/Yuna thing holds up and we'll see how Wakka and Rikku take being snatched up away from their new "friends" they've found.


	21. Going Home

**Going Home**

****

Over the next week, the group spent more time trying to understand the Japanese culture and explore the city instead of arguing and fighting over the new couples in the house. Today was their last day in Japan, their plane was leaving early the next morning…

Auron quickly ended his conversation on the hotel phone as Rikku stepped into the bedroom they were sharing.

"Uh oh…who ya talkin to?" Rikku asked plopping down on the bed. She wore tan capris and a light pink shirt with a white kitten on it. The hotel beds were so low to the ground you had to squat first then plop down on them.

Auron straightened his red shirt collar and cleared his throat. "I was just ordering some room service…" he smirked. _Bedroom service…_

Yuna was putting all her make up back into its suitcase bag along with her other accessories. She wore a pair of plain jeans with a white belt and a plain white mid sleeved shirt. Seymour sat on his bed watching her; it was only him and her in the bedroom. He wore just his black pants. She felt his eyes burning into her, but didn't think she could handle eye contact with him right now. _Does he ever wear a shirt?! _

Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus were watching Japanese Television in the living room with completely confused expressions on their faces. Wakka's looking the most confused as he added a "huh?" after each sentence.

Someone knocked at their door. Auron shot out of the bedroom as if a bomb was sitting in there with 1 second left. He pulled the door open and there stood Megumi. She had a suitcase with her.

"I want to thank you so much for bringing me to America with you." She said grinning and giggling slightly.

Auron scratched his head. _I guess the Japanese don't understand American sarcasm. _

"What?!" Lulu asked from the couch. "Auron?"

He shot her a dirty look then turned back to Megumi. "You're very welcome." She grinned again.

**Back in the bedroom….**

Seymour stood up from the bed and slowly walked up behind Yuna who was now standing in front of the small closet everyone was sharing.

"Yuna, I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. She jumped slightly and turned to face him. He looked down at her and lifted her chin with his long fingers so that she'd look at him.

"Seymour, please. I'm with Tidus now, this stuff can't happen anymore." She said grabbing his fingers and removing them from her face. She turned her back to him and continued looking for her stuff in the closet. Seymour chuckled and gently placed his hands on her waist. She sent an elbow into his gut.

"Stop it!" she hissed taking a few items and walking back to her suitcase on the bed. Seymour rubbed the sore spot for a second then followed her again. He gripped her shoulders roughly in his large hands and pulled her back against him.

"Yuna, you know how I feel about you." He mumbled softly while placing short kisses all over her neck. _Lulu's way too easy. I like this challenge. _

"Seymour, get off of me!" she yelled loudly. Purposely trying to get the rest of the crew attention through the thin walls. He reluctantly let go of her shoulders and backed away from her.

"As you wish, Yuna, but this isn't over. It'll never be over." He whispered walking towards the door. _Ever._

_What a creep. And to think I actually liked him. _Yuna rolled her eyes and continued packing her stuff. Tidus entered the room and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She jumped again slightly, but calmed down when she smelled the familiar sent of Tidus' cologne.

"Scare ya?" he asked laughing.

"No, I thought you were Seymour. He's been really trying to get me to go back with him again." She said sighing and turning to Tidus. He smirked.

"All we have to do is get him to hit me again, then he'll be gone. We'll never have to worry about seeing him again." Tidus said zipping up her full suitcase for her. _Or maybe we should jump him and go home together. _

"Well, no I don't think its _that_ serious, but I am sort of scared of him sometimes." She said sighing. Tidus kissed her cheek kept his arm around her.

**The group spent the day** taking in as much more Tokyo as possible then went to bed early so they could catch their plane on time. Rikku and Tidus seemed to be getting along very well that day, which upset Yuna. She and Tidus were still up talking in the kitchen while everyone else was in bed. Seymour listened to their conversation while lying in bed.

"I..uh think I kinda love you Yuna." Tidus said putting his hands on hers. He sat across the table gazing into her eyes. She blushed a deep red and looked down at her hands as she took them away.

Seymour clenched his teeth together tightly repressing a growl. Her response was nothing but a light mumble of words he couldn't hear. This made him even angrier. But instead of busting into the kitchen like he wanted to so badly, he closed his eyes and tried his best to drown out their conversation and go to sleep.

**The next morning…..**

Everyone rushed around the small guest house trying to get themselves ready to go. Auron, with Megumi by his side, stood at the door yelling just like they were at home. They had decided last night as they were talking, that she would only come to America for a visit. Seymour had Rikku quickly braid his hair. Lulu had to go today without her make up, Yuna and Tidus never got a chance to get dressed, and Wakka was pushed out the door still half sleep.

"Work's gonna suck!" Tidus yelled as soon as the door to their Las Vegas home was opened. "I hate being a freakin janitor!"

"Quit whining." Auron said in a low voice. Tidus turned to him with an odd look on his face. _He just sounded like my father._

Even though it was getting late and everyone was tired, the crew still decided to stay up and have a few drinks amongst themselves. Rikku giggled as she walked into the room. She slowly crept up behind Tidus and yanked his pants down around his ankles. He let out a monkey screech and started chasing her around the house. Yuna crossed her arms and frowned as she watched the two running around and Tidus as he grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. Of course they were just wrestling and acting stupid, but she still didn't like it. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. _Seymour__…_ she thought not even looking up at him.

"Brownie?" he asked holding the plate out in front of her. She rolled her eyes and snatched one off the plate. He set the plate on the table and stood in the door way of the kitchen beside Yuna, eating a brownie himself. "Look at them." He said quietly.

Yuna sighed. "It doesn't mean anything, they're just playing around." _That's what better be going on!_ Rikku tripped Tidus then fell with him as the two now rolled around on the floor trying to pin one another for more than three seconds.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Keep telling yourself that." He walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway where Yuna watched him kiss Lulu on the lips. She rolled her eyes and threw the rest of her brownie in the trash. Lulu stepped into the kitchen to see frowning with her arms crossed.

"Rikku after your man again?" she asked smirking slightly while grabbing a small bag of carrots out of the fridge.

Yuna frowned. _Lulu's really been a bitch lately. _"No, but yours continues to chase after me." She snapped.

"Oh? Tell me something I don't know." Lulu said sitting down at the table. _That just means you're going to have to keep running._

"Hmph well I wouldn't want someone who's chasing after another woman." Yuna said turning towards the doorway. Seymour stood in the doorway looking down at her. Their eyes met and she pushed past him almost tripping over the two bodies lying in the floor.

"God, Tidus what are you doing?!" She yelled looking down at him and Rikku.

"Sorry, babe." He said standing up and trying to take her in his arms. She pushed away from him and went into the leopard bedroom.

"What'd you do to her _Seymour_!?" Tidus asked pointing his finger at Seymour who stood there looking completely confused.

"I did nothing." He said smirking slightly. "Maybe it's what you're doing. Brownie?" He asked holding out the plate with four brownies left on the plate.

"Ooo!! I want one!" Rikku grabbed the plate away from him and stood on her tip toes as she tried to kiss his cheek, but was still inches from his skin.

Tidus went into the leopard bedroom to see what was wrong with Yuna, but the door was locked and she wouldn't answer.

The next Chapter with be called. THE LIAR, THE CHEATER, AND THE PLAYER.


	22. Truths and Lies

Sorry about the long wait. I had a really sick relative, and an unpaid internet bill. And I decided to change the title of this chapter

**Truth and Lies**

The crew was back at work and none one but Rikku was happy about it. Go go dancing was almost the funnest part of her day. The place was fairly quiet, because instead of loud music, there was going to be a band playing at the club, and at the moment Auron and Wakka were trying to get the stage and all the equipment set up while Lulu tended to the celebrities' needs.

Tidus set aside his mop and walked over to the table Yuna was setting. _Man, what is going on with her? She's totally ignored me this whole week!_

"Hey Yuna, what's going on? I mean…you've hardly spoken to me at all lately." He said leaning against the wall next to the table.

"We're not supposed to talk to each other at work, unless its work related." _I'm not going into this at work. Maybe if he hadn't been spending the whole week up Rikku's ass, we might have had time to talk. _She snapped laying down the last set of silverware and moving on to the next table. Tidus walked around the table and leaned against the wall again by the second table.

"Since when have you cared about that? We used to talk to each other all the time during work. What is it, you've got a new guy and you don't want him to see us talking? Is it Seymour? I saw you come out of his room last night." Tidus said in a less friendly tone than he started off with.

"Don't go there. I was collected laundry; you know it was my week to do it. It's posted on the refrigerator you should read it some time and do your part." She slammed each item down on the table then moved to the next.

"I do my part." Tidus argued. "You wouldn't know that. You haven't paid any attention to me."

She ignored him and pushed her cart full of dishes and silverware into the kitchen. Tidus watched as the door swung back and forth wildly then finally stopped. He sighed and went back to work._ Be that way Yuna, I'm sure there's lots of hot girls out there._

After work…..

Lulu came out of the shower with her wet hair pulled back and her make up freshly reapplied. She saw Seymour hovering over Yuna in the hallway. He raised a hand and ran it through her hair smiling down at her. _I hate him! But he's so handsome and so mysterious…So was that Squall and look at how he turned out._ Lulu sighed and walked towards them.

"What are you doing Seymour?" She asked calmly staring deep into his eyes as if reading his thoughts.

Seymour brushed his hand against Yuna's as if hinting for her to leave. Tidus had hooked up with a girl at the concert in the club right after Yuna had brushed him off that day. Yuna walked right out of the building with Seymour running behind her asking her what was going on and ending up riding in a cab with her back home where she broke down and cried while he coaxed her.

"Nothing, Lulu it's late, lets go to bed." He said taking her hand and moving toward his bedroom. She didn't take one step anywhere.

"I asked you a question Seymour." She said sternly.

"And I answered it, did I not? Tidus hasn't come home yet, he was hooking up with some girl at the concert, and Yuna's upset. As a roommate and a friend, I saw it as my job to comfort her." He explained. _She's vulnerable now; it's my time to take action. _

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

The two entered his and Wakka's bedroom and lay down in the bed. Seymour as usual started off kissing her and whispering whatever he thought she wanted to hear. This would be one of the last times he would get to sleep with her if he got back with Yuna.

"Not tonight, Seymour." Lulu said in between kisses.

"Yes tonight, Lulu." He responded crawling on top of her and holding her wrists down against the mattress.

Wakka who was use to all their noise felt as if something was wrong.

"I said stop Seymour, I'm not in the mood. Plus we don't have any more condoms."

"So? Who needs them anyway, they just get in the way of our…"

"Stop it!" she hissed as he slid his hand up her skimpy nightgown.

"Come on Lulu." He moaned as he got a hold of the strap of her thong.

"I said no!" she yelled sitting up and pushing him off of her. Seymour pushed her against the headboard of the bed and lifted her night gown again.

"Hey. She said stop, ya!" Wakka yelled from his bed. Seymour glared at him.

"Mind your business, Wakka, you're just mad its not you over here." He snickered evilly.

Wakka got up and pulled Seymour back from the collar of his T-shirt. Seymour almost swung a punch at Wakka, but remembered the no fighting rule. He simply smirked.

"Hit me. I'll be glad to send you home. To have this room to myself." Seymour stood only a half of a foot away from Wakka. Wakka scowled at Seymour, then walked past him.

"You all right, Lulu?" he asked. She nodded and quickly exited the bedroom. The two men glared at each other, then silently retreated to their beds.

The next morning…

Seymour was up earlier making cinnamon rolls for everyone. Rikku sat at the kitchen table observing, over their short conversation he had promised to show her how to cook one day.

"Who taught you how to cook?" Rikku asked tapping her fingers rhythmically on the table. Her hair was in a messy bun with little hairs flying all over, and her eyes still looked tired. She wore a plain gray tank top with tiny gray shorts.

Seymour paused a moment. "I've cooked for myself for some time now."

"Are your parents alive?" Rikku asked.

"You ask too many questions." He glanced at her and smirked. Her big green eyes stared at him still waiting for a reply. He cleared his throat. "No, no they're not."

"Sorry." She said sympathetically. "I know what its like to lose a parent." Yuna walked into the room, she had caught most of the conversation. _He's lost his parents too?_

Auron walked into the house, the voice of a screaming Quistis could be heard behind him. He really didn't want to hurt Megumi, and was thankful she didn't understand most of Quistis' yelling. He had even snuck over to Edea's, and had her feeling him again. He lost count of the lies he had told in the last 10 hours.

"Shit…" he muttered under his breath as he walked into the kitchen.

"Welcome home Auron." Rikku said cheerfully. "Who were you with last night? Or should we say how many?"

"Yeah…it was a rough night…" he said taking a hot cinnamon roll off the tray Seymour was just placing on the table, and heading off to his bedroom. Yuna sat staring off into space; her eyes were red and puffy. She was mad at Tidus for being so close to Rikku, but she never thought he'd actually do something like hook up with a girl in front of her face without officially breaking it off with her first.

Seymour set a place in front of her with a couple of cinnamon rolls on it and a few strips of bacon. "Are you all right, Yuna? You do no look so well." He said politely staring down at her with concern filled eyes.

"I'm fine Seymour, really." She said brushing his hand off her shoulder. _It's hard to resist him when he acts so caring like this. But is this an act? Does he still just want my sex?_

Lulu took her yogurt drink out of the fridge and went into the living room to watch TV, purposely avoiding contact with Seymour. _Just coaxing her? I bet. _Wakka fixed himself a plate and sat with her in the living room.

She glanced up at him. "Thanks for last night. But can I ask you one more favor?"

"Sure ya." He said taking a huge bite out of his cinnamon roll.

"Don't tell anyone about it." She said staring down in her drink.

Tidus walked drunkenly into the kitchen. Yuna slammed her glass of orange juice down and stormed off to the girls' bedroom. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Djya have fun last night?" Rikku asked sarcastically. She saw himand thelittle slut he was with. He sat down in front of his plate and said nothing.

"That was real low, ya know." She added.

"Well,Yuna was actingall stuck up and shit, it sounded like she wanted to be over, so I went out and had my fun. What's wrong with that?" Tidus asked loudly hoping maybe Yuna heard him.

"Everything is wrong with that. Anyways, I've got to call Gippal. I haven't heard from him since we left for Japan." She stood up from the table gently pulled on Seymour's braid and skipped into the living room.

"Hey Gip Gip! What's up!?" She asked loudly. She heard a moaning in the background. "Who's that?!"

"Uhh…uhh..No one. Hi Rikku, where've you been?" He asked. Then she heard him whispering to someone.

"Gippal! Who's with you!?" She yelled into the phone.

"No one, babe. I'm just on my way to see you." He said laughing nervously. Rikku then heard a scream in the background.

"You bastard!! There's a woman with you!! I hate you! Don't call me and don't bother coming by here ever again!" she slammed the phone down and pouted then grinned evilly. She picked up the phone again and dialed quickly.

"Baralai?" She said in a sultry voice smiling just as nicely.

Next chapter will be called REVENGE. A 3 way revenge actually. Lulu on Seymour, Rikku on Gippal, and Yuna on Tidus. If I went into all the women who wanted Revenge on Auron, I'd have to write another story. I've decided I'm going to finish this story in 9 more chapters then bring all the characters back for a Battle of the Sexes and add a few more characters so there's a bigger team of course. If you have some characters you'd like to see in the battle from any FF series please let me know and I'll start a list.


	23. Revenge

**Revenge**

****

Rikku stood in front of the mirror applying her reddest lipstick. She let down her hair and curled it outwards, her and Yuna went on a shopping trip that day to get away from the house and the men in the house. She bought herself a little red skirt and red striped halter top along with some knee high red boots. She had called Baralai and told him to call Gippal and set up a double date between Baralai and her and Gippal and his new girl, but she told him to make sure he didn't mention that this was Rikku's idea.

"Where are _you _going?" Auron asked. As he was passing by the girls' room, he couldn't help but see her standing there.

"Out." She replied. "I've got some business to take care of." She slammed down her lipstick fluffed up her hair a little bit and then walked out the door. Auron followed her into the kitchen.

"You sure look like some business woman." _A couple inches taller and she could pass for a near 25 year old woman._

She giggled then quickly straightened her face. She would also need to have the maturity of an older woman if she wanted to pull this off.

"Tell Seymour to please please please make some cookies for us tonight. I'll be in before eleven." She said grabbing her bright red purse and picking up the phone to call a taxi.

Yuna was running on the treadmill while Seymour was lifting weights.

"You know, I spoke with Auron, his birthday is next week." Seymour said breaking the long silence that had rested in the room. Yuna turned off the treadmill and took a drink of her bottled water.

"We could throw a party, but we'll have to be careful who we invite." She smiled over at him and he laughed.

"Would it not be funny if all of his "women" showed up at once?" Seymour asked laughing harder. Yuna could just see the look on Auron's face. She laughed out loud.

"What's going on in here?" Auron asked crossing his arms. "You know there's plenty cleaning to be done. But oh no God forbid Seymour's muscles from getting smaller than boulders and Yuna from getting and bigger than a stick." He smirked.

Seymour smirked while putting his weights down and threw a towel over his head. His long blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail without any gel in it. Lulu was supposed to re dye it, but with the way things were going. It wasn't likely that would happen.

Yuna rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Seymour followed her in there. "Since we are both going to shower…."

"No, no, no, and no!" she said pushing him out of the bathroom. He smiled down at her until she slammed the door in his face.

"Hmph." Lulu said walking past him. He glared at the back of her and walked down behind her. "Lulu, I thought you were more mature than this." Seymour said grabbing her wrist and turning her to him.

"This has nothing to do with maturity. You're just after sex, I don't know if you're goal is to get everyone in the house or what the hell's you're deal, but I'm through! I'm done talking to you. Forgiveness is not in my blood." She said snatching her wrist away from him. _Bastard…_

"You're jealous…" Seymour started, but before he could say another word Lulu's hand came smacking him across the face. He touched his cheek and looked down at his hand. _How dare she?_

**At the restaurant**

Rikku walked in with Baralai on her arm. She tossed back her hair and pulled off her sunglasses although it was clearly dark outside.

Gippal and his date Dona sat at the table already chatting away. His eyes almost shot out of his head and into his water glass when he saw Rikku coming in there.

"Uh! So it's true Gippal, you _were_ cheating on me." She said ever so calmly. "Oh well, you aren't worth my tears."

She sat down right next to Dona.

"Rikku we weren't anything but friends, you knew that." Gippal said. _Oh my God! What the…?_

"You lying sack of shit!! How many times did we have sex!!? Huh?!" Rikku yelled. _The nerve! Just friends? Yeah right…_

"Shhh!!!! Calm down!!" Gippal whispered loudly looking around him at all the staring eyes. "Baralai? What did you bring her here for?"

Baralai shrugged. Of course he didn't know what was going on.

"Excuse me." Dona interrupted. "Since when has this little thing been going on Gippal? I don't know your name miss, but Gippal and I have been dating for 5 months."

"5 months?!" Rikku exclaimed. "Then it was her you were cheating on. That makes things totally different." She said grinning at Gippal. He rolled his eyes and started to make up excuses to Dona.

"Uh uh, I'm not listening to that shit." She threw her drink in his face and headed out of the restaurant. Rikku kept grinning sweetly at him. She even picked up a napkin and patted his wet face gently with it.

**Back at Home**

While Seymour was in the other shower, Lulu met Yuna in the girls' bedroom. "Yuna."

"Yes, Lulu?" Yuna asked pulling Seymour's big T-shirt over her head. She was also wearing zebra print pajama pants.

"Is it true, you and Seymour are an item again?" she asked.

"This time, no, we're not. I think he's really sweet sometimes, but I don't feel like I could trust him if it were just me and him and not all of you guys in this house." Yuna said sitting down on her bed.

Lulu also sat on hers. "He is not to be trusted at all. The other night he nearly molested me when I told him no I didn't want to sleep with him." She said.

Yuna swallowed hard. She told Seymour she'd start sleeping in his bed again if he promised to keep his hands off.

She opened her mouth to add to that, but Seymour appeared in their doorway. He motioned for Yuna to come to him. She glanced at Lulu then went to him.

"What?" she asked.

"Could you braid my hair for me?" He asked smiling down at her.

"Uh sure." She said smiling back at Lulu and following him to his bedroom. He sat on the floor while she sat on his bed and started brushing his wet hair.

"I think you should cut it. It's ridiculous for a man to have hair this long." She said gently pulling on it. Wakka entered the room and exchanged unfriendly looks with Seymour.

"Do you think I'd look good with it cut?" Seymour asked tilting his head back so he could see her face.

She shrugged and continued to comb his hair then start braiding it. "Have you ever worn it short?" she asked.

"No, I grew it long to anger my father." He said flinching as Yuna pulled his hair back trying to keep a tight braid.

"Why?" She asked. Tidus stopped in the doorway. "Yuna, I wanna talk later." She nodded. _He better get on his knees and beg. __Seymour__'s almost becoming appealing to me again. What am I saying?! _

"I do not wish to speak about it." He said simply. Yuna felt his mood drop dramatically.

"Sorry." She said finishing his braid and tying a small black rubber band around the end that reached the rim of his white and black striped sleeper bottoms.

"I better go see what Tidus wants." Yuna said standing up and exiting the room. Seymour sighed. _Shit! The cookies…_

Rikku rushed into the house and stood in the doorway waving wildly at Gippal who was sitting in his car. They had resolved their conflict and were now "friends" again. She sniffed the air.

"Mmm!!" Rikku said walking into the kitchen. Seymour gave her a once over.

"Where have you been?" He asked putting them onto a plate for her then taking one himself.

"None ya!" She said pulling off her red boots and throwing them in the middle of the floor. He rolled his eyes.

Yuna met Tidus in his bedroom sitting on his bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked softly while slowing walking over to him. He sighed and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Yuna. I just wanted you to know that. I was mad cause I thought you were ignoring me so I…you know…" _hooked up with someone else._

Yuna crossed her arms. "Its just not that easy. You hooked up with her right in front of my face Tidus! At least hide it! You did it on purpose to hurt me!"

"Yuna…." He started.

"No, Tidus. I appreciate your attempt to apologize, but I'm not ready to forgive you yet." She said turning around and leaving his room.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down beside Rikku. Seymour glanced at her. _What on Earth did Tidus want?_

Tidus walked the room and sat down at the table. "Yuna, I said I was sorry." He started again. _Man, why won't she forgive me? Its not like we had been dating long!_

She walked up beside Seymour and grabbed his face. Before Seymour could say anything, she pressed her lips hard against his for a little longer than five seconds and ran out of the room.

Seymour stood their looking completely confused. Then he grinned and drunkenly chased after her.

Tidus groaned. _What the fuck…_


	24. Tidus II

**Tidus II**

"We've only been here for a little under 2 months, but a lot has happened. Yuna is acting crazy, I talk to a few other girls in front of her and she gets all pissed off and goes back to that shithead Seymour. If I had known she was so damn jealous like I wouldn't have even looked at another girl. But you know I'm all about having fun and I'm not going to let this get me down." Tidus leaves the confessional and walked back out into the hallway. Seymour was standing at the end of it still looking confused.

"Shut up, Seymour!" Tidus said once Seymour approached him. _If he says one smart word I'll be going home tonight._

"Don't be immature about this." Seymour snapped. "Yuna and I aren't together. Not that I know of so you can honestly calm down right now."

"Then why the hell did she just kiss you." Tidus asked putting his hand on his hip. Wakka heard Seymour and Tidus having words so he stepped into the room just incase he needed to break up something. He didn't want any of his roommates to leave or God forbid they bring in a new person.

They both glanced at Wakka then back at each other as Seymour shrugged. Then his eyes widened a little and he said. "She's probably doing it to make you jealous because she's jealous of whoever you were talking to."

Tidus narrowed his eyes at Seymour then sighed. "You do have a point." _I hate to admit that idiot is right. WHY HIM! Kiss Wakka for God's sake._

Seymour cleared his throat and left the room. Yuna was standing in the doorway of his bedroom with her arms crossed. Tidus peered around the corner of the kitchen door to look down the hall. Seymour looked back at him then down at Yuna. Yuna looked around the corner at Tidus then grabbed Seymour by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the bedroom slamming the door.

Auron came into the kitchen. "What's all this door slamming around here!" He yelled startling Tidus.

"Geez, Auron!" Tidus hissed under his breath. "Yuna's mad at me so she's pretending to hook up with Seymour. Well, you know what? Screw her! Where's Rikku."

"Hey! She was just telling me how happy she was to have Gippal back." Auron said while making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Tidus sighed loudly and sat down at the table running his fingers through his hair. _Shit!_

"Listen, you had Yuna. She liked you from the first day in the house. I could see it. But when you bring other girls in the picture it screws up everything." Auron said.

"You're one to talk." Tidus smirked.

"Hey, I happen to like my screwed up life, allright? But from the looks of you I'm guessing you don't like things to get complicated like this." Auron sat down at the table with Tidus.

"No I don't. But I came out here to learn and grow and I'm gonna have to start dealing with things instead of just running like I do back home." Tidus said.

Lulu entered the room and sat down. "What's wrong with you, boy?"

"Everything." Tidus said getting up and getting a Mountain Dew from the refrigerator.

**2 hours later **

It was now 11:00 at night and. Seymour, Yuna, Rikku, and Gippal were in the hot tub and the rest of the people where either already in bed or watching a movie. Auron was out as usual. He told Tidus he would be spending the night with Edea.

Even though Tidus knew he'd be setting himself up for trouble he decided to go out into the hot tub also.

"Hey Tidus!" Rikku said handing him a drink as he got in between her and Seymour. _Maybe I could just blame the alcohol if I say something rude to Yuna._

Everything was awkwardly quiet for a minute until Yuna spoke. "Come on, Seymour. Its getting late lets go to bed."

"Uh….Yuna…I'm just going to stay out here. You go ahea…" Seymour started.

"COME ON!" she yelled grabbing his arm.

_What the fuck has gotten into her? I've never seen her act this way. Besides the whole Rikku/Yuna fight thing._ Tidus thought to himself as he watched them leave.

After Yuna and Seymour were inside the house Rikku asked. "Gippal do you like three sums?" Tidus knew Gippal was obviously very drunk so without even waiting for a response he hopped out of that hot tub and nearly ran into the house. _Hell nah!_

He stepped inside the kitchen to finally see Yuna alone. "Yuna! I need to talk to you." Tidus said softly while approaching her.

"I don't want to talk to you." Yuna said ready to leave the room. Tidus grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"I know you're just pretending with Seymour so give it up! I'm sick of it! You win! I'm jealous and I'm so damn sorry I hooked up with another girl in front of you. If you hadn't been ignoring me I wouldn't have done it!" Tidus yelled.

Yuna scowled at him and yanked her arm away. "Well if you weren't paying more attention to Rikku, maybe I would have paid more attention to you!"

"Rikku is my roommate! We're supposed to be spending time with each other. Its not just all about you Yuna!" Tidus yelled back.

Lulu and Wakka were in the other room listening.

"Just get over it and get back together, ya!" Wakka yelled. "That's what you both want!"

Yuna gasped. And Tidus' eyes widened. _Well, someone had to speak up and tell the truth._

"I know it's what I want." Tidus said gently resting his hands on her waist.

"Not today." Yuna said pushing his hands off of her and walking into the girl's bedroom leaving Seymour to sleep alone tonight.

Tidus sighed and slapped his forehead a few times with the palm of his hand. He then when into his and Auron's bedroom and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone ate Seymour's pancakes quietly hardly speaking. Tidus kept staring at Yuna hoping she'd say something to him. He even tried bumping into her on purpose, but she continued to ignore him. Seymour was obviously trying to keep himself from taking advantage of the situation.

"Now don't forget we do have to go to work tonight." Auron reminded everyone. He received a few "uh huh" and "whatevers".

Tidus groaned. _I hate that freakin job! _

At the end of the day Tidus came back into the confessional again.

"Yuna's still playing games. I know she likes me and wants to get back with me. I guess this is all her trying to punish me, but damn! The roommates all went out tonight and instead of Seymour, I'm the one staying home alone." He put his head down for a while then sighed. "If I cried on nation television my faggot father would never let me hear the end of it, but this shit is pretty messed up. I hate my job, not getting along with all my roommates, can't find a girlfriend, and I miss my home…. ." Tidus left the confessional and went back into the living room area to sit and watch TV.

Yuna stood their by the front door. "Tidus, even though you really hurt me. I want to get back together with you." She said walking up to him.

He grinned. "I knew you'd give up on your games." He hugged her and kissed her lips for a second.

"Oh and Seymour said he made brownies again and if you wanted one you better get to them before Rikku finds them." She laughed and hugged him.

"Seymour's crazy." Tidus said laughing. _What kind of man is obsessed with cooking? I just don't get it. But those brownies are the SHIT!_


	25. Yuna II

**Yuna II**

Yuna sighs and smiles as she starts her confessional. "Tidus and I are back together. Its nothing too dramatically serious. As hard as I tried to make him pay for what he did, I just couldn't stay mad at him very long. He's so cute! Although I said it wasn't serious, I still don't want him messing around with Rikku. Rikku finally has Gippal back and hopefully everything will continue to work out this time. Seymour has actually stopped following me around harassing me. Auron has settled down a bit and I think everything is going to be pretty smooth from here on out."

Everyone else came home that night around 2:00 in the morning. Rikku was tangled up in Gippal as they stumbled in the door. Auron was followed by Edea and Lulu was surprisingly followed in by that Squall character again. Seymour and Wakka came in with no one behind them. They had actually gotten a little close despite how much Seymour disliked Wakka in the beginning. They spent time in their room talking about how neither of them were having any luck with the women they had feelings for.

"C'mon Yuna lets sleep in my room and lock the door before Auron tries to bring his woman in there. I'm not in the mood to listen to that shit again." Tidus said gently pulling Yuna with him into the bedroom. _Yes!_ Yuna thought to herself. This would be the first time the two had actually shared a bed. They quickly ran into the bedroom and got under the covers.

Yuna snuggled against Tidus and he held her in his arms. "Hey, you wanna see if Lulu will switch rooms with me."

"So that you can room with Rikku and I?" _No way, I can just see the drama happening all over again._

"Well, mainly so that I'm closer to you, and I'm really tired of waking up at three and four in the morning when Auron walks in after his night adventures."

"And what about Lulu?" Yuna asked looking up into his eyes. _And she wants to lay in here with Auron because…?_

"Eh…you're right. Well, I'll ask Rikku." Tidus suggested.

"She would drive Auron crazy." Yuna laughed. Tidus joined her then kissed her one last time on the cheek before they fell asleep.

Three days later

Everyone was at work again, Yuna was busy as usually trying to please all the customers and get their food to them as quickly as possible. She saw a familiar face sitting alone at a table.

"Hey, Yuna right?" Baralai asked standing up to shake her hand. "I don't think we've ever been officially introduced." He smiled down at her.

She smiled back and looked away. "I'm...uh sort of busy right now…."

"Oh no prob, but I wanted to ask you if you were free tomorrow." Baralai asked. _Oh my! Baralai is awfully handsome I'd hate to ruin any chance I have with him. But Tidus… Oh well I need to take this opportunity to date other men. Tidus will understand._

"Sure. You have the house number, right?" Yuna asked him. He nodded. "I'll call you around 7 or 8 tonight."

Yuna nodded then smiled as she got ready to write down what he was ordering.

Next Day

At around 11:00 that morning when everyone was finally awake and function, Tidus came to Yuna and massaged her shoulders lightly.

"What's up, babe?" he asked. They were sitting in the living room. Wakka also sat there watching TV. Lulu, Seymour, Auron, and Rikku where in the kitchen still eating breakfast.

"Tidus I've got something to talk to you about." _And I was just mad at him for talking to other girls…_

"Uh oh, what did I do this time?" Tidus asked taking a seat beside her.

"Nothing, its what I'm going to do." Yuna said. Seymour who was listening in the kitchen got up and stood in the doorway. "I've got a date with Baralai later on tonight."

"Yuna!" Both Tidus and Seymour said at the same time. Tidus immediately stood up. "You stay out of it, Seymour!" he yelled pointing his finger. Seymour glared at him.

_I was just thinking they were starting to get along. _Yuna glanced at Seymour then at Tidus. "I'm sorry Tidus. I know I was just angry at you for doing this to me, but I'm not planning on hooking up with Baralai. I just want to go on the date and see how things go."

"You know what, Yuna! Screw you! I don't know why I got so upset over losing you in the first place. Go date other men. I don't care, just don't get mad at me when I start seeing other girls!" Tidus yelled as he stormed out of the room. Yuna sighed.

Seymour instantly came to her side. "That boy is far too immature. You know how I feel about you and I'm not upset that you're dating. I've gotten over the fact that you aren't willing to commit." He said rubbing her shoulder gently.

Yuna nodded. "I'm glad you finally understand, Seymour." _Geez, at least someone in this house gets me. _

Lulu came into the room. "What's Tidus angry about now?" she asked.

"I've got a date with Baralai tonight. I didn't really mean for it to happen….I mean you know how hard it is for me to say no. And I thought that Tidus would be able to understand…I mean he's always talking about how he's all about fun…" Yuna stopped herself once she realized how fast she was talking.

"After all this fighting over him talking to another woman, you go and talk to another man!" Rikku asked running into the room.

Yuna just frowned. _Don't make me remind you of the slut you are._

"Yuna, I'm really sorry, but that was low." Rikku added she then jumped on Seymour's back. "You're supposed to teach me how to make no bake cookies today."

"Of course." He said walking into the kitchen with her on his back as if her weight wasn't affecting him at all.

Yuna just stood there and crossed her arms. She decided to do another confessional.

"I know this all seems really ridiculous. Relationships in the house were a bad idea to start out with. I should have learned that lesson from dating Seymour. Maybe I shouldn't have even told Tidus about Baralai. Cheating on him behind his back wouldn't have been as bad as hooking up with someone in front of his face like he did to me. Yeah, I know I should just drop it, but I can't forget."

Yuna went back to her room and started to get ready for her date. She wore a long light pink tube top and a pair of jeans and light pink thong sandles. She decided to accessorize a bit with a sliver diamond shaped necklace and big silver hoop earrings. Before she knew it the doorbell was ringing and Rikku's sharp voice rang through the house also as she called out Yuna's name. Yuna came running down the hall, Tidus stood at the end of it glaring at her.

Yuna pushed past him and met Baralai at the door and they headed off for their date.


	26. Rikku II

**Rikku II**

"Oh! So that's why they're called no bake cookies!" Rikku said while observing Seymour's cooking. "This is simple!"

Seymour just smiled. "Right." He replied setting out a wax paper to set the cookies out on. "Then you give them a few minutes to harden up."

"I can't wait a few minutes!" she said grabbing a spoon and eating the first cookie right off the wax paper. _Mmm Seymour has a nice butt. _Rikku watched him as he was bending over putting the wax paper back in the lower cabinet.

Lulu came into the kitchen and looked down at the little brown piles, Rikku and Seymour were referring to as cookies.

"Hm, I've never had these before." She said trying to pick one up.

Seymour looked over at Lulu and smiled.

"Guys I'm gonna do a confessional really quick. Seymour don't you go anywhere we gotta find something else you can teach me to make!" She said skipping down the hall.

**In the Confessional**

"Um…this may sound a little crazy, but I think I'm crushing on Seymour a little bit. I mean…I don't know if it's the cookies or what! Gippal's hot and everything, but I always have to drag him around like a doll. Tidus is hot too, but he likes Yuna. They're broken up right now, so maybe….I don't know… Why does everyone like Yuna anyway? I mean she's cute, but she's not the most beautiful girl in the world. She hardly has a personality, and….I'll stop there." _I still gotta pretend to be friends with her._

Rikku leaves the confessional and runs into Tidus who was leaving the kitchen with a cookie in his hand.

"What's going on, Tidy!" she said jumping on his back as he walked into his bedroom. _He's hot and he always smells so good!_

"Nothin, Rikku. What's goin on with you and Gippal?" Tidus asked as she got off of his back. He leaned back against the wall in the hallway and looked at her. She was wearing a lime green tank top and short lime green shorts with her hair down with a few braids in it here and there tied at the ends with lime green rubber bands. He was just wearing an ordinary white T-shirt and long black sporty shorts.

"Why? You think you can get back with me, just because Yuna dumped you?" Rikku asked grinning at him to show she was kidding around. _I'd get back with him in a second. _

Tidus rolled his eyes. "First of all she didn't dump me, and no, I was just wonderin…" He finished the cookie and wiped his hands off on his shorts. "Hey, you wanna go somewhere tonight?"

Rikku grinned. "I'm not really feelin like it, and I don't really look like it either so… no lets just hang out here."

An hour later Rikku and Tidus were lying in the middle of the floor on a pile of pillows they stole off of everyone's beds.

"So Tidus, what's your parents like?" Rikku asked. Tidus sighed. "My dad's and asshole and my mom died when I was younger."

Rikku sighed. "My mom died too. I can barely remember her I was so young. I have an older brother who tells me stories about her. I wish I could have got to know here better or at least have been older so I could have some memories, you know. My dad's pretty cool though, a little uptight and overprotective, but I can talk him into anything. I'm his baby girl and I guess you can say I grew up spoiled."

"Coulda told you that." Tidus said laughing. She swung a pillow at him and hit him in the face. Rikku then gasped "You know what! My 18th birthday is next week! Seymour!" Rikku got up and ran to the kitchen. Seymour was sitting at the table. "Yes?" he responded tiredly.

"My birthday's next week! What kind of birthday cake are you going to make me?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"What kind would you like, and did you know Yuna and I share the same birthday which is next month." He said.

"Really? That's cool…ummm I want a big cake with lots of decorations and I want it to say Happy Birthday Rikku." She said squeezing him and then letting go. _I can't believe I'm actually attracted to Seymour, I always thought he was a big freak._

"What do I get out of this?" He asked chuckling.

"I'll help you get, Yuna." She whispered in his ear. _If I don't decided to take you myself. _

He turned and looked at her. "How do you plan to do that?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Seymour…you just don't know me well enough!" she said slapping his shoulder and snatching a napkin out of the napkin basket. She then began drawing what she wanted her cake to look like. "Here! This is what I want."

Seymour held the napkin up to his face and studied the scribbles. "Uh…sure…"

**A week later**

After Tidus and Seymour spread the news that it was Rikku's birthday today the crew set up a surprise party. Baralai, Gippal, Paine, and Leblanc where the only ones outside the house that were invited and actually came. Auron couldn't afford accidentally having his more than one of his women showing up at his house and Lulu couldn't get her new friend to come.

Seymour sent Rikku out to buy ingredients for her cake even though he already had it made. Everyone was now hiding in the dark trying their best to be quiet.

Somehow Yuna found herself pressed up against Tidus' chest behind the entertainment system's big shelf. Baralai gave Tidus a dirty look once he saw Tidus eyeballing his date. Tidus shot him a similar look right back and smiled down at Yuna. She gave him a weird look.

Rikku came walking up the sidewalk humming to herself. _Why is it so freakin dark in there? _There was a small window in the door and while it was dark outside you could definitely see the light on. _Geez, I hope I don't walk into a sex scene._

She hesitantly walked into the house and flew back against the door once she saw the lights come on and everyone jump out and scream "Happy Birthday!"

She gasped. "Oh my God! You guys!" Gippal came up and scooped her up in a hug.

"So what dya buy me?" she asked Gippal giving him a flirtatious look. She was wearing plain jean shorts with a white T-shirt that had a little orange kitten on it. He laughed.

"I was hoping my presence was good enough…" he stated although it sounded more like a question. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him. _Psh yeah right! I know even Tidus would have at least bought me a nice gift._

"Oh Seymour! Where's my cake?" she squealed running into the kitchen. Everyone followed her. Tidus found himself walking beside Baralai. He shot him a dirty look and walked faster to get away from him before he lost his temper.

Baralai kept looking at Tidus; he had seen him and Yuna flirting with each other while they were supposed to be working. In spite of the situation he grabbed Yuna's hand and walked just as fast and stood beside Tidus while putting his arm around Yuna and whispering something to her.

"Seymour it's beautiful!" Rikku said wrapping her arms around Seymour's waist and squeezing him. He didn't even try to hug her back he just stood there trying not to wince.

"Gippal cut me a piece!" Rikku demanded. After she got her piece everyone else lined up to get themselves a piece. Baralai cut Yuna a piece. He put a little bit on his finger and purposely got some on the side of her mouth.

"Oops let me get that." He said grinning as he moved in to kiss her. Tidus took his plate with his cake on it and smashed it in Baralai's face. He then shoved him into the fridge and punched him in the eye. Wakka grabbed Tidus and pulled him back.

"You don't wanna go home, ya?" he asked.

"I don't care! At least that mother fucker will know whose boss!" Tidus yelled he then calmed down and Wakka let go of him. Yuna got some ice from the freezer and held it up to Baralai's eye. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Ex boyfriend?" he asked nonchalantly. She nodded and smiled as she took his hand and let him into the living room. Tidus sighed and shook his head.

Rikku cleared her throat loudly. "You guys are ruining my birthday party!" _Gee, I hope Tidus doesn't have to go home…_

A few hours later Rikku entered the confessional again. "I can't believe I'm finally 18, I really don't look or act like it. Tidus really must like Yuna; he fought Seymour and Baralai over her. Who's next! Lulu's been laying low these past few weeks, I think I'm gonna have to get nosey! She's so secretive. I also noticed something really interesting. Everyone one of us has lost at least one if not both of our parents. Freaky isn't it?"


	27. LuluWakka II

**Lulu II/Wakka II**

A week later, the house had quieted down. Yuna and Baralai were still dating, Tidus was still bitter, but keeping it to himself, Rikku and Seymour were still "cooking" together, and Auron remained the player now adding a new girl to his list. Lulu laid low while she continued to see Squall every once in a while, and Wakka was still walking around drooling over Lulu, but was too much of a coward to say anything to her.

Lulu stood in front of the full length mirror in the girls' bedroom. She had tried on three different gorgeous outfits, but wrinkled her nose at each one.

"Where're you going?" Rikku asked. She was lying on her bed reading a Seventeen magazine.

"No where important." _Can't anyone just tend to their own? _She said turning around and pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Lulu, I've been watching you and I know something's up." Rikku said eying her suspiciously.

"I'm going on a date." She said. Wakka was in the hallway and stopped in the middle of the hall when he heard her. She picked up her purse and turned to leave.

Before leaving the house she stopped in the confessional again.

"Yes, I've been going out on dates. It's that Squall man again; he continued to go to our club and even attempted to apologize for his behavior, saying it must have been alcohol. I know I'm being foolish agreeing to see him again, but I will give him another chance. Seymour almost seems to be interested in Rikku now. The two of them are even skipping partying for staying home and cooking together. It's rather strange, I think…." After a few moments of silence, Lulu left her confessional and went into the kitchen to grab a piece of mint flavored gum off the centerpiece of their table. Seymour was standing there with his back to her; he turned and sent her a small smile. Lulu sent back a similar smile. "Preparing for another cooking lesson with Rikku?" He sighed heavily and nodded.

"A date?" he then asked simply. She nodded; she still found it hard to look Seymour in his eyes after all that went down. _Should he even care?_

"Hm, good luck." He turned his back to her again and pretended to be totally absorbed in the kitchen utensils, but he was slightly jealous deep down.

Lulu didn't reply and walked out the front door and caught the cab that she had called. The cab ride was unusually long, once she reached her destination walked around looking for the familiar hairstyle that Squall wore.

She felt like she was invisible as she stood in the middle of the crowd with everyone looking past her and talking around her. She finally took a seat on a nearby bench and sat there for a few more minutes.

**Wakka's Confessional**

"I really need to tell Lu how I feel before she gets too serious with dis date, ya! All I ever do is think about her, she is the most beautiful girl I've seen ya. Now that Seymour is spending time with Rikku and still crushing on Yuna, I should have a chance."

Wakka came out of the confessional and met with Rikku in the hallway. "Did Lu say who she's going with?" Wakka asked.

"No, she would hardly admit that she even had a date." Rikku said, she then looked at him suspiciously. "Why?" When Wakka didn't respond she hit his shoulder and added. "Does Wakka have a thing for Lulu?"

Wakka hung his head in defeat and nodded. Rikku squealed loudly and squeezed him.

"I'll get you the hook up." Rikku said grinning widely.

Later that night, the house phone rang, and Wakka was the first to it.

"Hello?" he said as he picked up the phone.

"Hi, this is Lulu, someone come and get me?" she said. Wakka noticed a little bit of panic in her voice.

"Sure thing. What's going on?" _If someone's hurt Lulu, I'll…_ Wakka sounded so concerned that Lulu had to let out a soft laugh.

"Just hurry." She replied.

Wakka hopped in the SUV and hurried down to the club that they worked in and looked for Lulu. She was sitting on the bench alone.

"What happened." Wakka asked as he ran up to her from the SUV.

"I was stood up." She said calmly. _I am definitely finished with this Squall character. _

"You! Stood up? What man would do dat!" Wakka asked as he walked her back to the SUV. They got in and Wakka started towards the house.

"The guy's name is Squall. He's quiet and very mysterious; he tried to force himself on me on the first date. I should have just left him alone." Lulu said shaking her head and sighing slightly.

Wakka just shook his head. After a few minutes of silence Wakka sighed and said.

"You know…Lu…lately I've been sorta thinkin.."

_Oh that's something new_ Lulu thought with a smile on her face. "About what?"

"You….and uh me." He said. Lulu just looked at him with shock written all over her face.

"You and me." She repeated and then laughed softly. "That's interesting."

"I would never treat you like Squall has or like Seymour did. I think you are the most amazing woman in the world ya!"

Lulu just looked at Wakka for a minute. He wasn't the brightest or best looking man she had ever met, but she knew that Wakka would indeed treat her better than the past few men she had tried to date. "Thank you, Wakka. Maybe it will be good for us to spend some time together." She looked back out her window avoiding eye contact with him.

Tidus was lying on the couch eating chips when Lulu and Wakka walked in. By the way Wakka gently touched her back as he lead her further into the house, Tidus knew something had happened and he grinned.

Wakka sent him a death glare that clearly stated for Tidus to keep quiet. Lulu took off her high heels by the door and sighed. Rikku ran into the living room and grinned when she saw Wakka and Lulu. Wakka sent another death glare her way. Tidus caught this and looked at Rikku and they exchanged grins.

**Lulu's Confessional**

I know what you people must be thinking. Me and Wakka? Quite an unusual couple, but it may work. They say opposites do attract and Wakka and I are polar opposites. All though the house is quiet, I believe drama is just right around the corner. Auron has been completely out of the picture again, Rikku's flirting with Tidus, but spending all her time with Seymour who is still obsessed with Yuna, who is dating someone else all together. She let out a soft sigh afterwards.


End file.
